When do you know?
by Hane-chan
Summary: Heero receives a shocking break from Relena and is taken in by Quatre where he must question...When do you know that you're in love? 1x2x1 relationship *chapter 12 now up!*
1. Default Chapter

Im gonna try posting this again...with a new meaning and anew title...(as well as a new rating to get FF.net off my back...it will not contain a lemon within the actual story)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing (but Id sure be a happy writer if I did :) )  
Warnings: Future Shounen ai/yaoi (1x2x1) maybe 3x4 or 3x5 in later chappies...oh and an over obsession with ...'s as pointed out by deathwraith (thanks for the review on the last story...I cant promise that this will be any better but Ill try...)  
Rating: PG-13 for now...but just a warning...may be future lemon sequal...which will be posted at my site...I dont really know yet.  
  
Intro:  
Ok, I always get people telling me that my fics aren't real enough, because of the said 'fact' that Heero and Relena were romantically involved in the series, and that got me thinking of how I could write a 1x2x1 fic, and yet keep 'true' to the series...well the effect was this fic, but I had to add a a few original characters to make it work, so here they are...  
  
Christophe: Long time crush of Relenas, can be identified with Heero, quiet, mysterious, Brown hair and blue eyes as well, a one time soldier, though anxiously WANTS to return Relenas feelings  
He is really the character that sets things in motion if you didnt already guess...hehehe  
  
Jeff: Fiance of Hilde, Ill explain that more later, Outgoing like Duo, yet has his serious moments, worked in data and radar for the war.  
  
hehe..yeah i think you already know where this one is goin....  
  
Oh yeah, this happens three years after the war...they are all nineteen...  
  
Ok now on to the fic....   
  
  
Heero scowled as he followed Relena out into the ballroom. It was her nineteenth birthday and of course the whole kingdom plus a few others had been invited. And damn near anyone who could afford to dress for the occasion had shown up.   
  
He had givin up on trying to act pleasant on these occasions, though his girlfriend of three years had done everything in her power to help.   
  
Relena had tried to shave away his mask but as soon as everyone thought she had gotten somewhere, Heero Yuy, the perfect soldier would reappear, placing the mask in its proper place, and they would have to start again from scratch.   
  
It seemed unbreakable, something he would carry for the rest of his life. Well, he thought to himself ironically, if masks like this are hardened by tough times, I suppose mine would be Gundanium by now...  
  
Still scowling, Heero opted to stand against the wall near the refreshments rather than join the bustle of the party.   
  
As usual, Relena had already taken off through the crowd as happy as a two year old at christmas, greeting this noble or that representitive, usually chatting with one of the more important people for a few minutes before moving on to the next. Heero was so busy watching her that he didn't notice another boy come up on his left.  
  
"Hello Heero," came a voice that sounded awfully familiar, Heero turned quickly, allowing a small smile to come through as he saw who it was.  
  
"Hey Quatre," he responded in his still everpresent monotone voice "I didn't know you'd be here."  
  
Quatre smiled at him "Well I wasn't planning on coming, but Miss Relena insisted."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"So how is it going?" Quatre tried, not wanting their conversation to fade, after all, they hadn't seen eachother in nearly three years...  
  
"Fine" Heero replied...Quatre shook his head, even after three years with one of the most talkative people in the universe, Heero still wasn't a man of many words.  
  
Heero looked back through the crowd, his eyes quietly searching for Relena, who they found seconds later, talking with some stranger, probably a prince based on how he was dressed, and about their age. He watched carefully and realized that the two had been talking for quite some time, longer than Relena usually spent on a single person.   
  
He heaved himself gracefully off the wall, to Quatres surprise, and walked towards the two. When he reached them, Relena was lauging at some joke or another the boy had just finished and he was smiling appreciativly. She didn't seem to notice Heero until she saw her companion look over her shoulder at something.   
  
She turned to see what it was and came face to face with Heero.  
  
At first neither said anything, but Heero came out suddenly "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"  
  
Relena was surprised with Heero, he had never asked to be introduced to anyone, but was only to happy to comply.  
  
"OH! right. Heero, this is Christophe, we used to go to the same school, and Christophe this is Heero."  
  
Christophe smiled "Nice to meet you." He held out his hand in greeting which Heero took in his firm grasp, somewhat startling the other boy.  
  
"Hn, likewise" he said halfheartedly, it was then that he noticed that Christophe, though he was dressed in even more elegant attire and had his hair slicked back, looked alot like himself.   
Brown hair, blue eyes, about the same height, the only difference was the expression on his face.  
  
While Heero wore the constant scowl that he had had since the war, Christophe seemed like he smiled often. It was an attractive feature.   
  
Heero was also a little surprised at how Relena had introduced him to the new boy. Not that it bothered him, but usually when she introduced Heero to someone she knew, it would either be: "My boyfriend Heero," or "My fiance Heero," they were, after all, engaged...somewhat. Heero decided to put it out of his mind and nodded as Christophe walked off to talk to another girl at the party, and Relena watched him go admiration in her eyes.   
  
"Isn't he great Heero?" she said. As usual, his glare after this comment had absolutly no effect on her and he decided to simply acknowledge her comment with a nod and walked back to where Quatre was standing.  
  
"Is everything alright Heero?" Quatre asked tentitivly.   
  
"Hn. Everythings fine." But Heero knew it was a lie, and was sharply reminded of that lie everytime he saw Relena seeking Christophes company, or giggling as she walked by the said boy. it was almost as if she were...flirting...Heero was suddenly brought back to the war...when Relena had been first interested in him, and saw the similarities.  
  
He felt a knot forming in his stomach, but like always, such a thing was ignored by the former soldier. Relena had flirted before, with many others. Heero calmed himself with that thought. In the end, it would be him she would come back to. Him she would dance the final dance with...  
  
Heero knew of his possesivness. His fear of ever losing Relena. She was the only one who had ever offered him comfort, the only one who had ever let him hold her to regain his balance, she would never purposely hurt him, of that he was sure...but that resolve didn't hold up well as he watched her awhile longer.  
  
Quatre of course, didn't believe the boy for a minute. He had a gift for being able to tell when his friends were confused, angry or upset, and Heero was definitly one of the three. He tried to read something from Heeros face but it was like reading a blank book, so Quatre just sighed and settled in against the wall once more. He would figure it out, he just had to be patient...  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
  
The party seemed to go on for ages, but at around two am, the exclusive band that Relena had booked herself announced the last song of the night.  
  
Heero prepared himself, this was usually the time Relena would ask him for a dance, it was almost like a ritual for the two now. Relena would spend the night brushing elbows with the finest, but would always Save the last dance [1] for him. Sure enough, he saw Relena advancing towards him, a bright smile on her face, but when she reached him, she made no move to pull him out on the dance floor. Instead she stood in front of him and looked him square in the eye.  
  
"Heero, would you mind if we cut our dance for tonight?"  
  
Heero was shocked. Never...NEVER had she ever wanted to skip one of their dances. What was going on?  
  
"Its just that...well see, I really haven't seen Christope in awhile...and well, I promised him a dance...and we haven't gotten to it yet..."   
  
Heero just answered her in his monotone voice "So you want to dance the last dance with Christophe."  
  
"Yes"  
  
Heero hesitated. She was serious. What else could he do? He leaned back against the wall next to Quatre once more. "Hn..."  
  
"Oh thank you heero!" Relena smiled brightly "I knew you'd understand!" Without losing that smile she ran off quickly to where Christophe was waiting and they were soon twirling to a waltz, their feet following the steady three beats of the cello.   
  
Relena looked as if she were having the time of her life, talking with Christophe, laughing and smiling. The smile that could save the world....or bring it crashing down upon your head. Whichever way you wanted to look at it...  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
  
The next day, Relena called Heero into her office. He of course made the short trip across the palace, but when he arrived, he saw that the usually happy face of Relena was solemn, completely buisness like, a look she had never given to Heero since the war.  
  
Heero was curious to what she had to say and stood against the wall with his arms crossed...waiting.   
  
"Heero..." Relena looked at him like she felt sorry for him, like, he had lost some reletive, a close one. Of course, that couldn't be true, he had no relatives, so he just stood there and listened to whatever she had to say, but what it was was to come as a shock even to him.  
  
"Heero...I think its time..that we went our seperate ways..."  
  
Heeros eyes widened. What was going on?  
  
"...Heero I live for the people...and...they aren't very comfortable with their leader living together with the once head of the former Gundam pilots...I can't run my country, nor achieve peace when I myself have betrayed that pacifism...Its true that I denounced them for a little while, but now with our newly acheived peace after the Marimeia incident, well, I have to make sure my people know that I once again believe in that pacifist doctrine..."  
  
Heero tried to take in what she was telling him...  
  
"So you are saying...that because you are with me...that you have betrayed your pacifist ways?"  
  
Relena had obviously been thinking of how to break up with him for awhile, but he had a feeling that she wasn't being totally truthful.  
  
"Yes heero, in a way...that is what Im saying. I have many people to guard in my kingdom. Many people that I love with all my heart..."  
  
Heero didn't want to listen anymore. The lies were coming off her tongue at a rate now almost too much for him to bear. He could see the truth. In fact, he had known it since lats night...He interrupted quickly.  
  
"I believe there is one person in particular of whom you speak," he said icily,"One person whom I had the priveledge of meeting last night..."  
  
By the look on Relenas face after he said this, he knew he had hit right on the money. He grinned sarcastically...  
  
"I hope you enjoy your life together." Without so much as a look back, he walked to their room, changed into his own, old clothes, picked up his laptop and jumped out the window, sliding down a drainpipe. He didn't feel like being bothered on the way out.   
  
In the past when he had been hurt, he had always gone back to Relena, though shed hardly ever held him since last battle of the war, she'd let him hold her, and that would be comfort enough for the time being. He never really told her what was wrong, just needed something to hold onto. An anchor you might say.   
  
But now...who was he to turn to? He had no family, no relatives...he was just about to head for the dock and head overseas somewhere, when a yellow limousine pulled up to his right. The front window rolled down and Heero saw the face of Dorothy Catalonia sticking out.  
  
"Jump in" she said without asking what he was up to. Of course, she always seemed to know what was going on so he wasn't surprised.  
  
Really having no other options Heero slowly walked to the other side of the car and got in and they sped off in the direction of the Winner mansion....  
  
[1]Hehe...I love that movie! ^_~  
  
Anywho..yeah theres the first chapter..I know its really not that interesting yet and NO Dorothy and Heero DONT get involved...neither do Quatre and Dorothy...so dont worry...Duo will start to play a part in this (obviously) in the second or third chapter so...yeah...please review...this is my first serious fanfic for Gundam Wing after My attempted songfic 'Id rather:boys dont cry' (which by the way...I seriously have to revise ne?)...hehe and for which Im grateful, and still waiting for any more suggestions on *hinthint* anyway since my muses are taking a nap...*looks at muses passed out on the floor* Ill take a soda break and get onto the second chapter...If I dont completly dump this and write some AU fic instead...keeping to the story is so tiresome :P 


	2. Chapter 2

hehe, Im posting in small amounts right now..hopefully the chapters will get longer as I go on...sorry that the beginning of the story is sorta dragging on but i promise well get some action in here somewhere...  
  
Disclaimer: nope...still dont own the show...or the characters...  
Warnings: Future Yaoi/shounen ai and in this chapter mention of Yuri by veeery sensitive Dorothy...0.o scary ne?  
  
  
As they pulled up to the mansion, Heero saw that Quatre was waiting for him accompanied by someone else he knew very well...  
  
"Trowa?" he muttered under his breath. He didn't mean for Dorothy to hear him but she did  
  
"Hes been staying for a few weeks now"  
  
"Doesn't he work at the circus with Catherine?"  
  
"Yes, but hes on a vacation"  
  
"Hn." It didn't bother Heero much that the two former allies were there. In fact, it cheered him up slightly. He had always gotten on well with both of the pilots, and he enjoyed their company, though he would never admit it out loud.  
  
Quatre was at his side the minute heero left the car.  
  
"Hello heero!" he said. Too cheerily. They knew what was happening, but they weren't gonna let on. Heero allowed himself a grin straining at his seemingly stone face, Trowa nodded to acknowledge him and Heero returned the gesture.   
  
Dorothy of course, would not be left out of the conversation, "Aren't you going to invite your guest inside Mr. Winner?"  
  
"Oh! Thats right!" Quatre finally remebered his manners. Usually, it wouldve been the first thing he had done, but he sensed that Heero was not emotionally stable, and concern for his friend was all that filled his mind at the moment. He quickly recovered and ushered everyone inside.   
  
"Come in come in!"   
  
He whispered something in Arabian to one of the men standing inside the doorway, and the man quickly took off. Then he led Heero, Trowa and Dorothy into the sitting room, and offered each a seat. Soon, the man he had talked to as they walked in, came in with a tray set with four cups of tea and put one out in front of each of them.  
  
No one wanted to start the conversation...  
  
No one knew what to say...  
  
Finally, Quatre opted on a safe subject: how they all came to the same place after the war.   
Anything to keep Heeros mind off of what had happened.   
  
"Heero, did you know that Trowas circus does trips to earth now?" He asked, burning to get some sort of conversation going. He looked at Trowa who nodded to show it was true. Heero still didn't say anything so Quatre tried again...  
  
"I met up with him on a business trip to see his boss. You should go down sometime, its really nice. Ne Trowa?"  
  
Trowa catching on agreed "Yes, the animals can be quite calming..."   
  
Heero didn't like seeing his friends trying to help him so much, and he finally decided to say something.  
  
"I know what your trying to do, and I thank you for your support..." he stood up, "but what I really need, is some time to think..." He turned to Quatre "..but thank you for your hospitality"  
  
Quatre stood up as well "Your not a stranger Heero! Your a friend! friends help eachother with their problems. Please heero let us help!"  
  
Heero looked away "I never said I have a problem, what made you think that?" he was lying through his teeth and he knew it, but, he didn't want them to feel sorry for him.  
  
Quatre wasn't giving up, "Ne heero! Why dont you stay here? at least for a few nights until you figure out what you're going to do..." he was getting desperate. Anything to keep his comrade from leaving.  
  
It was then that heero realized how forlorn he had become without Relena. No home...no companionship...no anchor to hold him down. Yes, he would stay, but, he still needed time to think. As if reading his mind Quatre added quickly,  
  
"Theres an extra wing down by the lake. Its quiet and no one ever goes down there. Please Heero! Let us help!"  
  
Heero finally relented."Ok, Quatre. I cant accept your pity but I will gratefully accept your offer until I can find my own way..." 'if I have one...' he wanted to add but kept it to himself. He didn't know why he just couldn't bring himself to say certain things in front of his...friends. He grinned at the thought. His friends were there for him, even if Relena wasn't anymore.   
  
But thoughts of Relena diminished his smile again. Had he really loved her? So much that his pain was noticible to his friends when he lost her? Heero wasn't sure, his head began to spin...  
  
Quatre seemed to notice the internal struggle heero was going through and offered "Come on heero, Ill show you where the room is"  
  
Grateful Heero followed Quatre down many halls, Quatre pointing out bathrooms, kitchens, sitting rooms and dining rooms on the way. Finally they arrived at a quiet corridor in front of a heavy oak door.   
  
"This is the room Heero" he said opening the door slowly. If Heero had been a normal boy his jaw would have dropped in amazement. The room was beautiful! It was even larger than Relenas room at Cinq, a giant oak desk against the wall a huge oak bed with curtains against another wall. But what was the best part about it was the ten foot long picture window overlooking the lake lined with a window seat and plenty of cusioning. Quatre wasn't surprised at all. If this was a guest room, the main rooms must be extrodinary!  
  
Heero stopped admiring the room long enough to Thank Quatre and once he had left heero strolled over to the desk and set up his laptop. He sat down at the desk wondering what to do. he opened up his e-mail and saw that he had recieved an e-mail from preventers. It was from Wufei. He opened it quickly. Why would wufei want to get ahold of him all of a sudden?  
  
Heero,  
  
I need to talk to you about a job we have here for a mechanic, think you can meet me somewhere? Im free anyday after five except friday...e-mail me if you will...  
  
Wufei  
  
Heero was hesitant. Did he really want to work with preventers? It wouldn't be a bad job, and itd be pretty easy for him. He really didn't want to get involved with anything that had to do with fighting, but he did need a job.   
  
He e-mailed wufei telling him to meet at the Bijou cafe downtown the next day at five thirty. He then closed his laptop and walked over to the large windowseat.   
  
You could easily sleep there comfortably, but Heero didn't feel like sleeping. He rested his chin on his knee and looked out over the lake. He remebered how he and relena had once stood together in her office, overlooking the ocean, and at the time had figured hed never see something quite so beautiful again...but it paled in comparison to this.   
  
He sighed quietly, not aware that he was being watched, but soon to find out when Dorothy's voice rang out over the quiet room.   
  
"It's beautiful isn't it?"  
  
Heeros head snapped up. "Dorothy?"  
  
"Sorry Heero. I dont usually come down here, but I wanted to talk..." she said. She DID sound sort of sorry for interrupting his train of thought, so he decided to give her a minute of his time. He nodded and she walked across the room to sit next to him on the windowseat, but she remained silent, looking down.  
Heero decided for once to get things going...  
  
"You've changed alot" he said. And it was true. She seemed almost....introverted. Quiet and........kind...  
  
Dorothy smiled a bit. "I hope its not a bad change?"  
  
Heero managed again to smile briefly "No...I was just wondering how it came about." Heero realized this was probably one of the most truthful things he had said all day and his smile faded again.  
  
Dorothy cast him a glance and began "I guess that happens to you, when you're rejected by the one you love..."   
  
Heeros head shot up in surprise and Dorothy laughed. "Oh dont pretend you didn't see it. I was in love with Relena since the first day" She smiled ironically "For the first time I felt happy and cared for, and she took it all away from me after the war, ignoring me and calling me a threat to the peace SHE had attained..."  
  
Dorothy looked up at Heero...who averted his gaze, he did not want to admit that he had thought hed had almost those same feelings not too long ago...  
  
"I hated you for the longest time after that" she admitted. Heero still didn't look up "After all, you didn't even love her, and still...she chose you..." Heero glared at her angrily. What did SHE know!! He HAD loved Relena! How could she even think...  
  
"Dont try to deny the facts Heero" Dorothy interrupted his thoughts as if she could hear them, she stood up. "I know you didn't...you couldn't have loved her the way I did..." Heero blanched as a single tear rolled down the girls cheek and he couldn't help feeling sorry for her, but he was still infuriated that she had right out said that he hadn't loved Relena.  
  
Heero stood up as she wiped the tear from her face. He looked at her for a minute, before asking "What makes you think that I didn't love her?"   
  
Dorothy looked down before saying quietly, "You haven't changed, thats why." she paused for a minute before continuing   
  
"People like you and me, we never let others know what we are thinking. But Relena changed that for me, when she told me it was over, I cried out loud for the first time in my life Heero. I thought I was going to die. Do you feel like that Heero? Let me answer for you...no...I know you feel torn up, rejection feels like that. To anyone. But you'll get over it.   
Unfortunatly, I never will. Not like you, because a part of your heart knows that you didn't truly love her, with all your soul. Had you..." She smiled and laughed sadly up at him "You wouldve ended up like me, a blubbering fool..." slightly more serious she added "Love changes your WHOLE character Heero. When you find it, you will know. True love will finally let you lose that mask of indifference, and let the real you show, after all of these years of being repressed" She turned to go and finished over her shoulder, "I hope you find it someday Heero Yuy..." with that she was gone, leaving Heero with even more to think about.  
  
  
0.o Dorothy...sensitive...just when everyone thought it couldn't be done...Hehe..ok so I didn't introduce Duo yet...he'll come next chappie I promise...right now were just gonna torture poor Heero-kun with sapsapsap!!! Hehe...alright...Ill get going on the next chapter... 


	3. Chapter 3

See first two chapters for disclaimers and warnings...Im really too lazy to put it up again...please dont sue me -_-;;  
also this chapter...like the others...is relativly short...  
  
Heero woke up the next morning to realize that he HAD fallen asleep on the windowseat.   
  
He smiled faintly, it was actually quite comfortable. Hoisting himself up he heard a faint beeping coming from his laptop. It was a reply from Wufei confirming the time and place of their meeting.   
  
Heero looked at his watch...4:45!!!![1] Heero couldn't believe how late he had slept in!   
  
He cursed under his breath and got cleaned up quickly. He found an arrangement of clothes in the large dressers near his bed and mentally thanked Quatre since he really didn't feel like wearing his usual clothes. They were soiled and besides, it was raining.   
  
He instead found a pair of comfortable black splash pants and a white shirt to wear out. He quickly showered in the bathroom adjoined to his room and pulled on the clothes. He dried his hair and went out to find the kitchen. He hadn't had anything to eat since the party and he hated to admit it, but he was hungry!   
  
He noticed many more doors along the unfamiliar hallways and was soon lost. Thankfully he saw Dorothy coming out of some room or another. She looked at him and smiled knowingly "Stay up late last night? You can sure sleep if someone lets you" she laughed when he remained silent and said "follow me, Ill take you to the kitchen."  
  
Heero reluctantly obeyed and soon found himself in a brilliantly lit grand kitchen. Trowa and Quatre were sitting at a table talking and having tea when they heard Heero walk in. Quatre smiled briliantly "Oh! Your up! Good. Do you want breakfast or lunch?"   
  
Heero was aware of the amused look Trowa gave him and had to stop himself from blushing in embarassment. The perfect soldier didn't sleep in. "Ill just have some toast...Im going to meet Wufei at the Bijou for dinner soon"  
  
Quatre looked surprised. "Oh, so Wufei got ahold of you? Hes been calling here for ages. I wonder what he wants?"  
  
"Something about preventers" Heero informed them, taking the toast that one of the servants offered him.  
  
"Oh I see" Quatre nodded "Well when do you expect to be back?"  
  
Heero looked at his watch, it was already 5:15, "Im not sure. Im supposed to meet him in fifteen minutes"  
  
Quatre nodded again "Well as long as you're back by ten then you can use one of the cars in the garage if you'd like. The security guards like to run a check on them at ten" Quatre sighed "I think they're being a little paranoid but I guess you never know..."  
  
"hn..." Heero nodded and retreated from the kitchen. Now in the main part of the building he found the door easily, and after making a quick trip to the garage, took off for Bijou's.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
  
He found Wufei rather easily, considering the crowd, he was seated near the window, meaning he had probably gotten there much earlier then they had planned and just waited at the table.   
  
He waved to heero briefly as he walked in, and Heero quickly went over to sit in the vacant seat across from him. Just as he sat down, a waitress came up to them. They both ordered and she left, leaving the two alone.  
  
"I had a hell of a time finding you Yuy," said Wufei, obviously upset at the time and energy he had put out to meet him here.  
  
"So I've heard" answered heero casually  
  
"So where have you been?"  
  
Heero sat for a moment, considering not answering the question, but it was harmless really...wasn't it?  
  
"Ive been living in Cinq. At Relenas palace"  
  
Wufei looked taken aback and then smiled slightly "So, Maxwells efforts DID pay off..."  
  
"Duo..." Heero looked up at Wufei "What does he have to do with this?"  
  
"Oh come off it Yuy, Maxwell was trying to get you and that onna together for months after the war, I never thought hed actually get you two living together though...Im impressed."  
  
Heero didn't say anything, all along it had been Duo? He smiled slightly as well. He should've guessed. It was so like him. Still, this time the matchmaker had been terribly wrong.  
  
"Actually, I have to say that his efforts were completely in vain" Heero started. Wufei looked shocked and confused "I moved out yesterday." Heero said this with such finality that Wufei decided it would be best to change the subject and brought up the matter of the preventers job.  
  
Neither noticed a black cloaked stranger sitting nearby, suddenly get up, and walk away quickly at those last words.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
  
The stranger walked quickly among the crowded street, he seemed as always to be going against the flow of the crowd, but he wasn't some weak pushover, using his elbows he clawed his way through the passerbys until he reached his desired side street turning quickly to the deserted road. All the while the words of the short haired brunette ringing in his head...  
  
"..all of his efforts were completely in vain...moved out yesterday..."  
  
After all he had done to get those two together...now this? It was over in less than a day? Though a part of him cheered that Heero had finally gotten rid of that girl, another part of him screamed.  
  
"Its wasn't supposed to be this way..." he mumbled angrily, as he slammed his back into a wall and slid down slowly till he was sitting. He put his head in his hands and shook it as he mumbled   
"You were supposed to be happy with her. You were supposed to live one of those fairytale lives. You weren't supposed to go back. No looking back. Ever. Live a normal life. With her..." He stopped to regroup and try to think straight again. He looked at the ground through his fingers.   
Somehow, he would get them back together. They were meant for eachother, even if it tore away at his heart to see them as such. Heero deserved someone like her. Needed someone who could treat him well. Someone stable he could turn to...  
  
Now it seemed that Relena hadn't truly loved Heero, but heero loved her. He could see it in his eyes during the war. He would always love her, Though HE desperatly wanted...the stranger stopped that thought and smiled ironically.   
  
"Give it up Duo man. Like THAT would ever happen" After all, hadn't that been the reason he had tried to hook them up in the first place? With Heero in his life. He had been brutally tortured. Every time those blue orbs fixed on him...every time they would casually brush by eachother during matenence sessions during the war... it had been another rip in his already bleeding heart.   
  
Duo picked himself up and brushed off his pants with renewed determination. He had no choice. He just had to try again, he grinned sadly "I guess I just CANT leave them alone..." he looked down at his shoes. "Not until...hmm..." and he walked off in the direction of the Winner mansion..  
  
Heero stood up, his neutral look still intact, but Wufei looked quite pleased. He had convinced Heero to work along with them for their cause. That is after all, what he had come here to do.  
  
"So where are you staying again?" Wufei asked him, only slightly interested.  
  
"At Quatres place" Heero again felt embarrassed at having sought help from the blond boy. Well he hadn't really sought it, it had been offered but it still chipped at his pride.  
  
Wufei allowed himself a smug smile, aware of Heeros pride having been threatened by this mere statement.  
  
"Hmmm, Ive been meaning to talk to him as well...maybe Ill stop by sometime..." with a nod and a wave he was gone, reminding Heero over his shoulder not to be late for his first day of work the following monday.  
  
Heero just stared for a minute, thinking about nothing in particular, before heading out the door as well, he quickly jumped in his car and took off, only to be stopped by the evening rush of traffic. Cursing he leaned back in his seat and braced himself for the long drive back to the mansion.  
  
  
When he arrived, one of the servants was waiting to take the car to the garage. Heero got out and handed the man his keys before walking through the front door. Something was...different   
Heero looked up, everthing was in its normal place, but he still couldn't shake that feeling. He was completely puzzled. Shaking his head at how easily he was distracted, he walked down the main hallway, Not catching the long black coat hanging just inside the door...  
  
  
[1] hehe, raise your hand if you've ever slept in this late...*raises hand meekly* ^_^;; i was doing some intense 'soul-searching' one night and i slept till almost 5 the next day :P i thought it would fit the situation...  
  
Muahaha...ok so its not much of a cliffhanger but I just cant write anymore right now...*looks to her muses who are all passed out around the computer screen* umm...hehe...maybe some caffeine will help out...runs off for some soda...must....stay...awake.... 


	4. chapter 4

k ill try to pick this up...my muses aren't being very co-operative though...*looks at muses veeeery hyper on ice cream...* hehe...here goes nothing...sorry its so short...  
  
Oh, same disclaimer and warnings as always...Please dont sue! *looks up with big puppydog eyes*  
  
Heero had a right mind to go straight to his room without speaking to anyone, but just then he heard laughing, coming from the sitting room that he had been greeted by Quatre in just the night before.   
  
Curiosity won over his stuborness and he quietly made his way to the room, peeking his head around the door and nearly stumbling in surprise.   
  
"Hiya Heero!" Came Duos cheerful voice. Now that he thought about it, Heero knew it was dumb idea to try and sneak up on former Gundam pilots.   
  
Having obviously been figured out, he stepped out into the doorway of the room and just stared....what was he supposed to say? 'Hey Duo?' or 'Whats new?' or simply remain silent, as he always had in the past. He opted for the third choice, playing it safe seemed like a good idea right now.   
  
"Hn" came his automatic "reply" as he began once again walking towards the back of the house where his room was, but was stopped abruptly by a stong arm that was draped around his shoulders playfully.   
  
"Awww...c'mone Heero! Stay for awhile! We were just about to have a bit to eat and talk about the good 'ol days!" Heero impatiently shrugged the arm off.  
  
"Hn. Im tired...Im going up to bed"   
  
  
  
Duo stepped back, shocked. Heero had been cold before, but never...  
  
He watched sadly at the retreating figure with the urge to pull it back under his arm once again. Never had Heero shrugged him off so quickly.   
  
Was it possible that he was angry with him because of what Wufei had told him in the cafe? Quatres voice interrupted his thoughts.   
  
"Duo is something wrong?"   
  
Duo spun around giving Quatre his best smile and saying offhandedly "Whats eating him?"  
  
He was aware that Quatre was staring at him worriedly and nearly faltered under the gaze. Quatre finally sighed and said, "Hes just had a rough few days..." Duo of course knew what was wrong but he wanted to try and wheedle it out of someone else first...however, he knew he wasn't going to get anymore out of Quatre from his tone and decided to settle on their original plans.   
  
But only after glancing once more at the door that had moments ago held the cause of his pain and happiness at the same time...  
  
  
  
Heero reached his room relativly quickly considering how huge the house really was. He glanced quickly at his laptop...no messages. He sighed and threw himself down on his bed, just staring at the ceiling. He didn't know why he had been overly cold to Duo. Sure he had never exactly been extremely warm with him but still...  
  
Heero put his hand to his head, all of this thinking was giving him a headache. Was he so upset about his failed relationship with Relena, that he would blame the one who got them together? No he didn't think that was it...he had been happy to see Duo...relieved even...  
  
Heero rolled onto his side and was suprised to find a picture of all of the pilots sitting on his beside table. He lifted his head and picked it up. It was a picture of all of them in one of the hangars where they would keep the gundams. For five boys in the middle of the war, they looked pretty happy.   
  
He even saw that he himself had managed to smile for the photograph. Heero let a small smile come to his face, but it faded as he looked to the familiar laughing baka who once again had his arm draped over his shoulders.   
  
He rolled onto his back, still holding the photograph and staring at it sadly. What was it about back then that made him looks so happy? Why had he managed a smile for this photograph, when in so many others he had been in over the past three years featured him as stoic as ever.   
  
He sighed again after awhile and put the photograph back on the bedside table flashes of that laughing face kept reappearing in his mind until he heard a quiet knock on the door.   
  
He didn't answer it.   
  
He really didn't feel like another long talk from dorothy that would confuse him even more. But when a voice called out his name, it wasn't dorothy but Quatre who requested entrance.  
  
He got up and slowly walked to the door, allowing the scared looking arabian boy to enter the room. As soon as the door was closed, Quatre turned to face Heero seriously.  
  
"Heero, there was no reason to act so coldly to Duo." He stated flatly. Heero remained silent so Quatre continued.  
  
"Hes a friend! You haven't seen him in so long Heero...why?!" Quatre looked to the floor and shook his head "We're not in a war anymore, Heero"  
  
Heeros head shot up at this, why was he stating something so obvious? Heero knew the war was over...  
  
But Quatre wasn't going to offer an explanation, he simply excused himself and walked back out quickly.  
  
Again Heero was left with plenty of questions...questions that seriously lacked answers...he knew that he was in for another long night and shaking his head, went to sit by the window once again...  
  
  
ladeladela...is anyone else getting bored...muehehe...Ill have to move this story along ne? Anywho, reviews can sometimes make me feel less self-concious about my crappy writing *hinthint* heheh ^_^;; Ill try to get the story moving quicker but I have serious writers block from writing damn school papers!!! ja ne! 


	5. Chapter 5

yep...here we are...we'll get this story moving if its the last thing i do (which it probably will be ^_^;; ) same disclaimer...dont own anything except the two OC (see first chapter) and same warnings which i do not feel like repeating cuz thats just how i am...enjoy...if you can -_-;;  
  
Duo followed Quatre to a quiet corridor and into a large room with huge victorian style windows, a large desk and four post bed with a bathroom and even a little kitchenette.  
  
"Woah Quatre! Is this really your house or are you in the hotel business??!"  
  
Quatre giggled a little "My family is used to having important guests, so the rooms have the best of everything"  
  
Duo looked at him teasingly and exclaimed in mock amazement "Well my word Quatre! I didn't know you held me as one of you prestiged guests! I am greatly honored!" He bowed low "I am greatly in your debt"  
  
Quatre laughed aloud this time and left the room shaking his head at Duos antics. Duo was still grinning as he turned to take in the full effect of his quarters. It would be comfy, no doubt, but he had a feeling he still wouldn't feel quite right seeing as Heero was only a couple of doors down the next wing.  
  
Duo threw his one bag down next to the door and flopped onto his bed ungracefully. Resting his head on his arms he looked at the picture that was on HIS bedside table. (It was in fact the same picture that Heero had seen earlier but Duo had no idea)   
  
Duo smiled at all of his friends. It seemed that they had almost forgotten about the war. They were just five "normal" teenage boys working together. He looked to Heeros figure and his smile widened. Even he looked happy.   
  
He tore his eyes away from the photo, stood up and walked to one of the windows. From this vantage, he could see the lake easily over some trees, and the 'T' shape of the mansion allowed him to see another one of the corridors near the back of the house.   
  
He idly scanned the long strip of building to see if anyone lived there, when he found something hed never expected...  
  
He strained his eyes to make sure that he hadn't made a mistake but he was sure...It was Heero! Duo swallowed unconciously and continued to stare, his body frozen.   
  
All that Duo could think was how beautiful Heero looked, just staring out to the water, the late sunset casting a glow on his pale face. Duo laughed inwardly, if there really was a god...he sure knew how to get to Duo with these earthreal images, that was for sure...  
  
He wanted to run over to Heero right then...but that was impossible. Duos thoughts brought him crashing back to earth painfully. He remembered Heeros cold look from earlier and sulked a bit. That deadly stare had assured Duo that his own chances were non-existant with the boy.  
  
No. He had come here for one reason and one reason only. To get Heero and Relena back together. His own needs would have to be put aside if he wanted this to happen... All he wanted was for Heero to be happy, and the only way that could be, was if he were with Relena.  
  
  
  
Heero wasn't fairing much better with his problems.   
  
Why had Quatre reminded him that they were no longer in a war? Did he think that Heero was not aware?   
  
Why had he come to Duos rescue this time when before he had let them do their own thing? Heero had never had so many emotions stirring inside him at once.   
  
Why was he so angry with Duo for getting him and Relena together? Had his failed relationship with Relena affected him so much that he would block out his closest friends he could ever remember? And what...WHAT was it that had made him so content during the war?   
  
Relena? No. Even when he had been living with her something had been pestering him...but what? His guilt? His fear? Of what? Losing her...losing...something by being with her? His head was in a complete jumble and he was having a hard time forming a single coherent sentence even in his thoughts and it didn't help that Duos laughing face kept popping into his mind...why had he appeared so suddenly? Could he have heard about what happened with him and Relena? Impossible! He had no way of knowing...or did he...  
  
  
  
Quite awhile later Heero awoke to the sound of a chiming clock in the hallway. He realized that he had once again fallen asleep on the window seat and cursed himself, checking his laptop to see what time it was.   
  
He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that it was still early. 5:30 am. An acceptable time to rise, considering yesterday.   
  
Heero felt himself flush again at the thought of his late rise the day before. He showered and changed and this time found his way to the kitchen rather easily.   
  
His pride a bit restored, he strolled into the kitchen. It was empty of course but this didn't bother him. He quickly grabbed some orange juice and toast and was on his way out when a large object came flying around the corner, knocking both Heero and the offending 'object' to the floor.  
  
"Itai!" came a familiar deep voice. Heero looked up quickly. He had managed to catch his fall with his hand, but his glass of orange juice had fallen to the floor and smashed.  
  
He saw Duo look up as well and thought he saw those violet eyes widen in horror before, as expected the braided pilot laughed it off.   
  
"Woah Heero sorry bout that!" He said, standing up and offering his hand to Heero, who remained motionless on the floor. But his hand was batted away impatiently and he pulled it back in surprise.   
  
"Hn" Heero snorted standing up and heading to the cupboard for a rag.  
  
  
  
Duo pulled his hand back in shock. There it was again. That cold stare. Those blue orbs seemed to overflow with repressed anger.   
  
He watched as the former Wing pilot bent to wipe up the orange juice considering whether or not to give him a hand. He nervously shifted from foot to foot and played with the end of his braid.  
  
Just then Heero looked up and their eyes met again. Duo almost lost it for a minute but carefully lifted his jokers mask again.  
  
"So ya need some help?" He asked, praying to his voice not to crack.  
  
"No."  
  
Duo again was pierced by the cold tone of the voice as Heero continued to clean the mess but deciding not to pursue the conversation just yet, he walked around him into the kitchen where he grabbed himself a breakfast packet and a glass of juice and sat down at the table.  
  
  
  
Heero nearly faltered when he saw the look of complete hurt cross Duos face. He really didn't mean to be so cold towards him. Quatres voice rand in his mind. yes. Duo was his friend. He shouldn't be treated like this, even if a part of him may or may not hold him responsible for his failed relationship with Relena...  
  
He finished picking up the glass shards and threw them away. He turned and was suprised when he saw Duo sitting at the table playing with his plate of food but not eating. Duo no doubt knew about what had happened and he was just trying to act normal and get his mind off of it, and He had just shoved him aside like trash. Guilt washed over him for the first time in ages and he felt the need to say something for one of the few times in his life.  
  
"Duo," He began, still not betraying any emotion through his face. "I apologize. I shouldn't be acting like this...im just, not used to being around you all again..."  
  
Duo looked up at him, and heero saw the immidiate change of his face from sullen to the cheerful grin that he was most accustomed to.  
  
"Hey, s'okay Heero, I know you've been going through tough times..."  
  
Heero winced inwardly as he took a vacant seat, but Duo kept going...  
  
"Anyway I was just in town and I decided to stop by. I had to get outta the house. The silence was overbearing, what with Hilde gone of on her Honeymoon and..."  
  
"Honeymoon?" interrupted Heero, pausing in pouring himself another glass of orange juice. Why would Hilde be off on a Honeymoon if not with Duo? He could've sworn that they were together during the war...  
  
"Yeah honeymoon" grinned Duo. Her and her new Hubby Jeff somethin-or-other. They met about two years ago and have been goin steady ever since. He popped the big question about three months ago and the two just couldn't wait to get married..."  
  
Heero voiced his thoughts "But...you and Hilde..."  
  
Duo laughed again. "Me and Hilde? Yeah we were going steady for about a year after the war, but we decided that it just didn't feel right...I mean, it was like kissing my sister after awhile!" he made a face. "I guess we just ahdn't yet had time to play the field y'know...didn't know what we wanted...Nah, I didn't want a relationship to spoil what we already had so we decided we were just gonna be friends. Anyway, we would've killed eachother with five days of being married." Duo laughed and Heero allowed himself a smirk.  
  
"So, thats about everything thats happened to me for the last three years...what about you? What'd you do when the war ended?"  
  
Heero didn't answer. It wasn't a topic he wanted to dwell on but he couldn't refuse. It would show just how much the breakup was affecting him, and he couldn't let Duo see that weakness. He paused for a moment, staring at his now full glass.  
  
"After the war I wandered for a bit. I met up again with Relena a while after that and anything else you want to know is probably in some old magazine or another" Heero answered sarcastically. Duo laughed again lightly until they were both distracted by the sound of someone coming down the hallway.  
  
They both looked up and watched as Dorothy walked through the door, sleepily throwing them a small smile.  
  
"Hey guys" she yawned, turning on the coffee maker.  
  
"Mornin Dorothy" grinned Duo cheekily. Heero grunted in greeting and took a sip of his juice. Dorothy laughed at his "greeting."  
  
"Well ain't he a social butterfly..." She grinned and Duo chuckled.  
  
"Some things never change..."  
  
Dorothy cast a knowing glance at Heero and replied "indeed..."  
  
Heero pretended not to see her and took another sip of his orange juice, staring at nothing in particular.  
  
The kitchen remained quiet after that, minus the beeping of the coffee maker anouncing the creation of a pot of the steaming black liquid. Dorothy poured herself a mug and sat down at the same table as the boys drumming her fingers on the surface and sipping her coffee.   
  
The silence continued until two others walked through the kitchen door.  
  
"Morning everyone!" smiled Quatre as he noticed the other three sitting at the table. He got two bored sounding "mornings" and a grunt in reply. he chuckled a bit and grabbed a kettle to make tea.  
  
Trowa also decided to make his presence known and grinning slyly he did just that.   
  
"Good to see you up and about Heero."  
  
Heero felt his body warm with a blush that he struggled to contain. Unfortunately Duo saw the little struggle and was at once curious.  
  
"Whats that supposed to mean?"  
  
Dorothy stifled a giggle and spoke at once "Well...Heero had a bit of a hard time...rising yeseterday..."  
  
Duo looked shocked. "You mean...He slept in!!??"  
  
Nods from the other three parties was all that was needed to send Duo into a laughing fit.  
  
"Mr Perfect soldier...who's always up by four am and out the door by quarter past...slept in??!" he choked out between cackles of glee. "Oh man...how late was he zonked??"  
  
Ignoring Heeros death glare Dorothy replied amusedly "Almost five in the afternoon"  
  
This of course sent Duo into another fit of laughter and he excused himself nearly running down the hall and clutching the stitch in his side. Heero sent his best glare to the people responsible for his embarassment but they ignored it, continuing breakfast with small grins.  
  
Heero growled and stood up abruptly, walking to the door and down the hallways to his room where he collapsed on his bed. Damn, that was not what he needed today. He rolled over so that he was on his stomach. Like it wasn't bad enough that everyone else knew how hard he was taking this breakup, but Duo was the last person he wanted to know, since he wanted the one who had really gotten he and Relena together to see that he was just fine with the end of the relationship. He wanted to seem just as cool and confident to the braided ex-pilot as ever, but that chance had just been blown away...   
  
Well, they hadn't exactly come out and suggested that the breakup WAS the reason he had slept in so late, but they were former pilots...its wouldn't have been hard to figure it out.   
  
At that moment Heero really did feel weak and useless. 'Im letting this turn of events go to my head' he thought. He shook his head to clear his mind and tried to think of what he could do to pass the time.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Duo on the other hand, was similarily upset. And his jokers mask turned into a scowl the minute he heard the click of his door lock.   
  
'I laughed god damnit! Laughed!' he kicked his bag lying on the floor for emphasis. 'Duo no baka you know how fragile his friggin ego is couldn't you just say somethin nice for once! He was probably all upset about the Relena thing and you had to go shove it in his face!'  
  
He threw himself on the bed face down and let out a muffled growl before sighing and flipping over, his eyes dimmed with sadness. 'I guess that just proves it. Heero doesn't let just anything get to him...the breakup must have really hurt him.' He turned his disappointed face toward the window he had been sitting in the night before and sighed. 'I have to get them back together...'  
  
_________________________________________________   
  
  
Grr...sorry if this is starting to confuse ya...ill get it back on track..See the thing is...i wrote the beginning of this chapter somewhere back in october and im just getting the second half done now due to problems with FF.net...anyway...please review! and ill try my best to answer any questions with my next post...Ja ne! ;) 


	6. Chapter 6

OMG i am soooooo sorry that it took so long to update...you would not beleive how much this little thing called life can get in the way -_-;; anyway...I hope I can update regularly now but I cant promise anything ;_;  
  
Thanks to reviewers diane--lol, yeah i know there were no relationships in GW at all but im basically doing this to shut a few people up ;P, as for trowa and Quatre and Dorothy..well well just have to see ;), Violet tears and Me...o.0 lol..well if you want to remain anonymous thats fine with me ;P  
  
Disclaimer: *hold up little sign* 'Dont own anything...please dont sue'  
  
Warnings- same as usual...also this is very short becasue I wanted to get it up...im already working on the next chapter so...yeah, hopefully it will be up b4 monday but again i have mid-terms so i cant promise anything ;_;  
  
  
"Heero Yuy..."  
  
Heero looked up from his enormous pile of work. It was only his fourth day on the job and Une had already layered him with paperwork. He took the bundle of letters from the deliveryboy and began to sort through them.   
  
Most were from important contacts but he looked at the last one and saw it postmarked from the Cinq kingdom. He stared at it for the longest time until he heard a voice over his shoulder.  
  
"Are ya gonna open it or what?" Duos head poked over the thin seperator that divided the one room into six small cubicles.  
  
Heero looked up at him. Duo had called Wufei and secured himself a job as soon as he heard that they were out to hire all of the old pilots. God only knew why he would want to start immidiately but that was Duo for you.  
Right now the braided baka was grinning at him slyly and spoke up again.  
  
"I bet its a letter begging for your forgivness ne? She never could go long without you." his grin widened and Heero suddenly saw what he was trying to do. Deja Vu crept over him as he recognised that mischievious smirk and manner, the same as it was just after the war...when he had been trying to hook him up with the former Queen.  
  
Not wanting to give Duo the satisfaction of knowing that he was indeed curious about what Relena had to say to him, Heero turned away and angrily threw the letter into a nearby wastebasket, giving Duo a "dont mess with me' glare and returning to work.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Duo was shocked to say the least. He would have never done that during the war...whats up with him? He remained frozen to the spot for a moment and realized exactly what it was when he recieved Heeros glare.  
  
'Hes on to me!' he thought wildly 'damn, old approaches aren't gonna work anymore' he turned and sat down at his desk, his chin propped thoughtfully in his hand as he mulled things over.  
  
'Ok, well Relena is obviously trying to get ahold of him as well...' he flipped a few pages in the manual he had been reading, pretending to work as an overseer walked by, 'but now that the letter is in the trash, theres no way his ego will allow him to read it...I guess ill just have to get it out of there.' He wrinkled his nose at the thought, knowing that he would have to climb through the garbage of the whole office to get to the letter. But its not like hed never done it before back on L2 and he'd do anything to make sure Relena and Heero got back together...he just could not leave them alone until they did...  
  
'Until hes happy' he thought sadly, as he started scheming to get to that letter.  
  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Heero angrily stormed into his room and involuntarily wondered just how many times his door had been slammed in the past week. He could care less right now though as he realized that his old 'partner' was up to his tricks again.  
  
'Damnit why does he have to get involved!?' he thought to himself 'I can handle this myself without him trying to 'fix' everything!' Over the past few days, Heero had somehow convinced himself that the breakup was probably for his own good, and it no longer bothered him quite as much, but that letter had piqued his curiosity...  
  
Why would Relena be trying to get ahold of him all of a sudden? Was she having second thoughts? Heero felt lifted a bit by the thought though he knew it was probably wasn't valid. He sighed again. he really had become dependant on her during their relationship. He realized this, and though he knew whatever they may have had was over, he couldn't help but feel drawn to her.  
  
'She gave me comfort when no one else would have' he remembered sadly. 'No one else would want someone like me...'  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Duo peeked down the dark corrider. Seeing that the coast was clear he tiptoed down a few doors and shoved his key into the lock on the fourth. The door creaked open and once he decided that the coast was clear, he quickly made his way to his target...the dumpster.   
  
Duo was taken aback when he'd heard that the dumpster was kept indoors at Preventers headquarters, but he guessed it didn't surrprise him too much. After all, you could never tell who went through your garbage and there were some pretty informative documents floating around the building.  
  
He smirked and lifted the top but immidiately let it drop again.  
  
'Damn that reaks!' he thought. Not one to be discouraged however, he pinched his nose and opened it again and nearly cried at all of the garbage hed have to dig through. Steeling himself he started first seeing if he could get anywhere with one hand, then two, and finally he hoisted himself into it and began digging frantically.  
  
He passed half eaten sandwiches, napkins, old files, folders, plenty of gum and candy and TONS of paper, but saw no sign of his intended goal. He was just beginning to lose heart when something pink caught his eye. He pushed through the trash quickly and jumped up again, the letter in hi hand. For once he thanked god that Relena was so stuck on pink.  
  
Not even waiting to step out of the dumpster, he took out a small flashlight and ripped open the letter. Inside he found a card. He opened it and read the first two lines and his eyes shot wide open.   
  
'Oh no' he thought, 'Oh no oh no oh no!' getting over the initial shock, he pocketed the card and jumped out of the dumpster, quickly making his way home with haunted eyes...  
  
___________________________________  
  
Quatre looked up from his newspaper as he heard the front door open. 'Finally!' he thought to himself, throwing the paper down and jumping up. He hurried out to the main hallway and stood waiting as Duo pulled his jacket off and hung it on the hook just inside the door.  
  
He was not prepared however, for the intense feeling of hopelessness and anger radiating from the braided mans eyes as he turned to look at him.  
  
"Duo?" All thoughts of repremanding the boy for the worry he had put him through vanished as he took a tentative step towards the upset boy.  
  
Seeming to notice for the first time that he was not by himself in the hallway, Duos eyes focused and one of his usual grins appeared on his face.   
  
"Whats up Quat? Hey sorry bout getting in so late..." he quipped, as if it had all just been some big joke "I just had some business to take care of, thats all...well. see ya tomorrow!" With that he hurried up the stairs, no stopping till he reached the large doors to his room, he threw them open stepped inside and locked them behind him.  
  
Throwing the dirty pink envelope on the bed his put both hands into his hair and gripped tightly as he started to pace nervously.  
  
'How could she do this!' he thought miserably 'Not only does she completely crush him by breaking up with him in the first place, she has to go rub it in his face!'  
  
He threw the envelope a dirty look as he continued his frantic pacing. He tried to deny what he had read. 'No...she cant be serious' he argued 'This has got to be some sick twisted joke. Shes always had the hots for him, its way too obvious...' His pacing slowed as another thought occured to him.  
  
' But if shes serious...then that means...she doesn't have feelings for him anymore!' his heart rose a bit 'maybe id actually have a chance...' he stood still as he angrily pushed those trecherous thoughts away. 'No, theres no way hed be able to feel anything for me, this'll crush him...i just know it'  
  
Suddenly an idea came to him as he threw another glance at the card sitting on the bed. 'Its not over yet' he thought and quickly went about with his planning, unlocking the doors and stepping out to gather supplies, leaving the pink card sitting innocently on his bed declaring to the world around it:  
  
'Ms Relena Darlian-Peacecraft   
requests the honor of your presence   
at her wedding to Mr. Christophe Reed   
on the twelfth of June AC 200.' 


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, I finally got my lazy self going and wrote the next chapter -_-;; Same disclaimer.don't own a thing, although I do own a copy of a recipe for delicious chocolate dessert that Im making for a party tonight.e-mail me at DeathnSpandx121@msn.com for a copy.you wont regret it if you're a chocolate lover like me ;):P yumm!  
  
Warnings-Lots of sap ^_^;; but whats new ne? eventually 1x2x1 but right now more of a 2+1, also future hints of 3+4, 5+sally and some past mentions of D+R...R+OC, H+OC ^_^;; yeah that's about it for now.  
  
Also, I wrote this in one sitting and I think I managed to spell pretty well today.hehe anyway, Im going to be revising the last chapters a bit as well and soon all of my fics will be on my site. Also, Ive decided that this fic will have two endings.one that's PG-13 (for FF.net readers), and a lemon sequel that will be posted on my site.enjoy!  
  
_______________________  
  
"Where's Duo?" asked Quatre, as Heero walked into the kitchen the next morning.  
  
Heero just shrugged his shoulders and sat down. "Probably still asleep."  
  
"Ahh" agreed Quatre as he took another sip of his steaming tea. He looked thoughtful for a moment when suddenly they heard the doorbell ring in the front hall.  
  
"I've got it!" came Dorothy's voice through the halls and it was followed by the sound of the door opening and her surprised gasp.  
  
"Relena-sama! We weren't expecting you!"  
  
Heero went rigid and Quatre threw him a glance before getting up to greet his guest. Upon reaching the hall he heard some curious thumps coming from the computer room and soon found the cause of them when a solid body came flying out and collided with him noisily.  
  
Looking at his 'attackers' face he was somehow not very surprised to see Duo's visage twisted with fear and surprise, and somehow he knew it wasn't just from the collision.  
  
"Whoa! Sorry Quatre, guess I'd better look where I'm going next time ne?" Duo joked as he stood and held out his hand to help the fallen blond to his feet.  
  
"It's ok, I wasn't looking either." he answered, accepting the hand and rising to his feet. Quatre watched the now smiling Duo carefully for a moment before continuing his way toward the door. He noted that the braided boy followed him as far as the entrance to the front hall and stopped just beyond it to watch without being noticed by the former Queen.  
  
"Quatre-kun, It's very nice to see you again," Relena smiled as she held out her hand.  
  
"Likewise Relena-san," he noted as well the way that Dorothy immediately left with her head bowed once she had seen Quatre enter and take control. He would have to have another talk with her later.  
  
"Since I couldn't get it through as a business document, which if you hadn't noticed, is all your mail-carrier will accept" she smiled knowingly at Quatre and he grinned apologetically, "I thought I ought to deliver this to you in person."  
  
She held out her other hand which he now noticed held a small pink envelope that looked like it contained a card of some sort. He took it from her and quickly undid the seal. Just as he was about to take out the contents however, a crashing noise came from the hallway.  
  
"What was that?" asked Relena, her eyes now trained on the hallway entrance.  
  
Putting the envelope down on a table, he hurried out to the hall quickly, only to find that someone had knocked over the potted plant there. He sighed and apologizing to Relena quickly, he ran off to find a broom, since he had given the servants the day off.  
  
Relena stood by the door uncomfortably. After all, it's no the most friendly situation to be in someone else's house with nothing to do.  
  
Suddenly, a movement by one of the other doors distracted her. A figure slowly appeared and when it had stepped fully out into the hall it proved to be the very one she had come looking for.  
  
"Heero! I thought you might be here!" she smiled as she strode over to him quickly. Why didn't you call, write anything? Didn't you get my letter?"  
  
"I received it, unfortunately before I could open it, it got lost under some paperwork," he lied.  
  
Relena looked a bit shocked by this but soon smiled. "Oh, so that's why.I thought that you were angry with me, after all, you left without saying goodbye, well, at least not a proper one." she began to dig around in her purse a bit and pulled out another envelope.  
  
"Well, It's not the same one but it'll have to do, you'll need one to get past the gates."  
  
Heero took the envelope curiously and released the seal. Pulling out the contents he read it carefully and his eyes widened. What was this?!  
  
Relena seemed not to notice his change in features as she began to speak once more. "Can you believe it!? It turned out that he's had a crush on me since we were young. Of course I didn't talk much back then so he thought that I simply wasn't interested, but you see, the thing was that I always found him so mysterious and.alluring.he asked me to go to dinner and a movie with him one night and it took off from there, although it really didn't get serious until after.the.party.I mean."  
  
Relena looked shocked as she realized who she had just said all of that to, and put her hand over her mouth quickly turning away in embarrassment.  
  
Heero on the other hand, suddenly felt as if he had had a great mystery revealed to him. All of the late "business" meetings, the way that she had introduced them at the party, her asking permission to dance with Christophe rather than him.  
  
Silently he berated himself for not having spotted it sooner. But, he supposed that he was under the illusion that Relena was in love with him, when in truth he had been merely a fling, something to get her over the tiring events of war while Christophe was off fighting.  
  
Rather than anger however, he could feel sympathy for the girl, now standing apprehensively in front of him. He realized that both of them were at fault in this. She had used him to support her during her struggles, and he had done the same with her, only it was he that was not able to let go, because unlike Relena, he had no one to turn to.  
  
No he suddenly realized, that wasn't true either.he had his friends. Quatre had taken him in, Duo had tried to help him forget, even if the crazy baka did have illusions of putting the far flung couple back together. There wasn't a time that Trowa had been unsupportive and Wufei had even gotten him a job. And Dorothy. she had been there as well, she had made him realize that love had never occurred between Relena and he.not really anyway, not the kind that could.how did she put it? Oh yes, change you.  
  
Heero looked up at Relena, his sudden epiphany still ringing through his thoughts, and he smiled at her. Not a smirk, he bore her no ill-will. Just a smile, which did volumes to calm her nerves.  
  
"Heero?" she asked, feeling relieved yet confused. She had just confessed that she had been cheating on him, how could he not be angry?  
  
"Relena, I don't blame you for what you did.we both know that we were fooling ourselves with an illusion that could never be.you deserve to be happy," his smile faltered a bit but his face and voice remained neutral.  
  
Relena stayed silent. She had never heard Heero say anything like that, she took a tentative step forward.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
He looked at her face, disbelieving and apprehensive again but also curiosity. He wanted to leave but he had to ask her.  
  
"Relena, when did realize that you loved Christophe?"  
  
Relena looked taken aback and she didn't look like she wanted to answer at first but Heero went on.  
  
"Please Relena, how can you tell that he's the one, when do you know?"  
  
Relena watched him carefully for a moment longer before smiling a bit.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I guess it's when I look into his eyes and I can honestly see myself with him for the rest of life. When I'm content to simply be there with his arms around me, without him having to push me further. When the world could crumble around me and yet in his embrace, I'm be safe from any harm because his love anchors me to that spot and nothing can touch us, this sweet moment that will only ever belong to us." She looked up from her gaze that had moved to the floor, seemingly off in another place. "That's how I know." she whispered.  
  
Heero smiled a bit at her then and she smiled back at him, walking closer and embracing him. He sighed into her hair and whispered "I'll be there."  
  
And so still smiling, she backed away, pulled he purse up higher on her shoulder and walked out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Shitshitshitshit!' cursed Duo in his head as he ran from the hall entryway. The pot incident had been a desperate attempt at distraction and he knew it. He flew down another corridor, not exactly sure where his feet were taking him, just attempting to put as much space between him and the front hall as possible.  
  
Turning another corner he yelped softly as he realized he had run around the entire house to the other side of the hall. Looking out he saw Heero embracing Relena serenely and he had a sudden urge to jump out and rip them apart, but he stayed. Only by studying the two forms for a minute did he realize what Heero was holding.  
  
"SHIT!" he muttered under his breath as the two broke away and Relena headed toward the door. "That wasn't supposed to happen!"  
  
This would definitely make his job a lot harder and for a moment he wasn't sure whether he should go through with it. But then Heero turned and Duo could see the confusion and depression in his cobalt orbs. His determination grew and he quietly made his way back down the hallway and to his room.  
  
Upon reaching it, he gave a long look around at all of the materials he had been able to gather for his purpose. Shopping bags littered the floor, and spare tools along with a laptop lay on his desk. He looked over at a calendar he had managed to pick up.  
  
"Two weeks." he said quietly as he cracked his knuckles determinedly. "Plenty of time" and with that he got to work.  
  
Wow, finally got that up ne? Anyway.this was supposed to be posted last FRIDAY but the computer at school was being temperamental and I didn't have a copy at home.so to make it up the next chapter will be out before the week is up and it will hold the beginnings of the 1+2 that you know is gonna be in here ;) After that I will try my best to update on a regular basis -_-;;; im SOOO sorry for the long wait.  
  
And for those of you who read Captive, which is very few -_-;; I was having a bit of a writers block but now the next chapter is underway and should be out either Saturday or Sunday! Ja ne! 


	8. Chapter 8

Ok…well this was supposed to be up awhile ago…it's a little late but hopefully not unwanted ^_^;;; Im so sorry…I had so much unexpected work to do because my vacation is coming up (in which I will write a new chap everyday…I promise!!! *crosses her heart) anyway…enjoy…same warnings and disclaimers…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo walked down to the kitchen at around 1:30 the next morning. He had been working non-stop since he had entered his room yesterday after the scene with Heero and Relena. He could feel the heavy circles under his eyes. Caused more from stress than anything.  
  
He walked to the refrigerator/freezer and opening it ducked his head inside to find something to eat. He began to curse about the inedibility of frozen foods when suddenly he heard something behind him.  
  
"You know, if you just came down for meals the servants would prepare it for you…" came Heero's monotone voice from the kitchen table.  
  
Duo started and hit his head on the top shelf of the freezer. He hadn't noticed the silent boy in the semi-dark kitchen.   
  
Flipping a switch over his left shoulder and illuminating the room, Heero continued to stare at the boy who currently had the expression of a deer caught in the headlights. But said boy soon recovered and grinned.  
  
"Heya Heero, jeez you scared the shit outta me! Make some noise next time wont ya?!" he joked playfully rubbing his head and plastering a grin on his face to hide the nervousness.  
  
Heero didn't say anything for a minute. Just stared at Duo with a strange expression. Finally he spoke up. "What are you doing down here so late, Duo?"  
  
'Oh crap' thought Duo as he scrambled to come up with a retort. 'Damn, this is usually easy!'   
  
"I could ask the same about you" he managed.  
  
'There'  
  
But Heero just shrugged. "I couldn't sleep, and I wanted to figure out what you've been doing all day…it's not like you to skip meals…"  
  
Duo's heart did a little flip-flop at the thought of Heero worrying about him but he didn't let it show. Instead he smiled a bit brighter and asked Heero playfully. "Aww, what's the matter Heero…worried about little old me?"  
  
"Yes" Heero replied quickly.  
  
Duo stepped back a bit as he let that sink in. 'Woah did he just say what I thought he said??'   
  
"Come again?"  
  
Heero seemed a bit uncomfortable about it but he elaborated. "Duo, you and the others were my comrades during the war…and you still help me now. You're my friends. Of course I would worry about you when you act strangely."  
  
Duo managed to smile, albeit a bit sadly. 'Of course…friends…'   
  
"Hey, thanks Heero!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero was confused. Had he said the right thing? Duo seemed disappointed somehow. Maybe it was just late and his eyes were playing tricks on him. But he wasn't going to bed until he had his answer. "So?"  
  
Duo looked up to him, he seemed a bit confused so Heero clarified.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Duo visibly hesitated before grinning again and answering. "It's nothing…I just had a lot of thinking to do today, not to mention a lot of work left. I just didn't have the time to come down."  
  
Heero knew that Duo wasn't telling him everything but he wouldn't push. But he wasn't done yet.  
  
"Duo…" he began, as he saw the braided boy move to leave the kitchen.  
  
Duo froze and turned to face him slowly. Heero's brow was knitted. He made it clear to the other boy that what he had to say was important.  
  
"Why are you still trying to get me and Relena together?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo winced internally. 'Shit! I knew he was on to me!' But he said nothing out loud.  
  
Heero seemed to grow a bit impatient but his voice remained calm. "She's getting married you know."  
  
Duo didn't reply to this statement. He already knew that…unfortunately.  
  
"Duo…I don't love her like that."  
  
Duo finally looked up at Heero, disbelief showing in his eyes. Heero must have seen this because he shook his head and sighed.   
  
"You work yourself up for nothing. Was that what you were doing today Duo? Trying to think of ways to sabotage the wedding? What's wrong with you?"  
  
Duo didn't reply but he looked down guiltily. He didn't need to admit it…it was obvious.  
  
Heero let out a frustrated sigh and running a hand through his hair asked one more question.  
  
"Why, Duo?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Whatever Heero had been expecting when he asked Duo all of these questions certainly wasn't what happened. Instead of turning everything into a big joke as he had anticipated, a completely unexpected torrent of anger came out of the boy in front of him, directed at him.  
  
"Why Heero!? WHY!? I'll tell you why…" Duo began to pace angrily, his hands moving about without restraint.  
  
"Damnit Heero! You deserve to be happy too! Everybody eventually finds something that they could hold onto for the rest of their life and yet you give it up as soon as someone else steps up. I'm sick of your soldier shit Heero! The war is over!"  
  
Heero's eyes widened a bit as the normally cheerful boy suddenly howled with rage. But Heero noticed something strange about what he had said and used it to his advantage.   
  
"And what are you holding onto…Duo?"  
  
Duo gave a shocked look but it soon tuned into one of bitterness.  
  
"You wouldn't understand if I told you…Good night Heero."  
  
Heero just watched this time as Duo walked out of the kitchen without eating anything, and was left wondering about the braided youth's strange behavior.  
  
He was a bit upset that he had caused his friend pain once again. In fact, the guilt was a bit stronger this time. All Duo wanted was for his happiness and he had had to chastise him like that. Heero buried his face into his hands and rested his elbows on the table, trying to figure out why the kitchen suddenly felt so cold and empty.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo couldn't take it anymore. When he reached his room he slammed the door and kicked whatever was in his way across the room. Finally reaching the bed he fell face first and screamed.   
  
'Damnit! Why does he have to be so stubborn! Can't he see that it's not war time anymore!' He flipped over, glaring at the ceiling as if it were the cause of his problems.  
  
Actually, a lot of his frustrations were with himself. He had come so close to telling Heero the truth…it was scary.   
  
When Heero had asked him what he was holding onto…that was when he had nearly snapped. He had been so angry…  
  
"Oh yeah…THAT would've been great…" he muttered to himself sarcastically. " 'what are you holding onto Duo?' 'you Heero…as long as you're happy…so am I.'" He chastised himself angrily "Oh yeah…THAT would've went over REAL well…"  
  
Blowing his bangs out of his face, Duo turned to look at the portrait next to his bed with a defeated expression. "I don't care what you say Heero. We both know that you DO love her like that and there's nothing you can say that will convince me otherwise."   
  
With that, he managed to force himself into a troubled, yet much needed sleep.  
  
0.o…okay then…that's not all I wanted to put in this chapter but the next is already underway so hopefully I'll be posting twice tonight ;) I'm kinda mad that I didn't manage to squish the 1+2 in there like I'd planned…so the next chap will DEFINITELY have it :D. 


	9. Chapter 9

*has crazed look In her eyes as she types * MUST…GET…1+2..into…this fic!!!! Lol…ok well I just finished chapter 8 and now here goes nothing for chapter 9 ;)  
Same warnings and disclaimers btw :P  
  
Quatre decided that he'd finally had enough. Dorothy was obviously still in love with Relena. He could see that plain as day. And if his theory was correct, she wasn't the only one suffering from seemingly unrequited love.  
  
Ever since the war Quatre had sensed something, some strong feeling that Duo emitted when Heero was around and yet, he never really made anything of it. After all, they did work together a lot during the war and it could simply be a competitive spirit…or perhaps a sense of brotherhood of some sort.   
  
But the feeling had seemed to only grow stronger, and when Duo had arrived at the mansion, Heero's had been the first name out of his mouth.  
  
Quatre sighed as he got up, dislodging himself from the arms of his lover and throwing on a bathrobe. It was going to be a long day. He headed for the bathroom to dress to first confront Dorothy. And afterwards, Duo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero stared at the screen, one hand propping his head up as he lazily used the other one to shoot down the zombies of the computer game.  
  
After the war, he had found some pleasure in video gaming, but his mind was not really focused on the game itself at the moment. It was elsewhere.  
  
After the confrontation with Duo, Heero couldn't stop thinking about his words. 'What does he mean I wouldn't understand?' he wondered as yet another zombie came down under his gun. He continued through the door and shot down two more before continuing his thoughts.  
  
'He tells me that everyone needs something…and yet…I don't see what he could possibly have. He told me that he and Hilde never worked out.' Shooting down another pair of zombies he felt a curious lift in his spirits as he realized that he was not alone in having nothing to hold on to…and for some reason, the idea of it being Duo made it even better.   
  
'But he never really said that he DIDN'T have something now did he Yuy?' another part of his brain teased. 'He just said that you wouldn't understand…'  
  
Suddenly angry and upset that Duo would find him so incompetent; Heero slammed his fist down on the keyboard. Effectively killing off his character and causing the annoying 'GAME OVER' to dance over the black screen in bright red lettering.  
  
'Your pathetic Yuy' that little voice mocked him.  
  
Heero glared at the screen for a moment more and finally looked to where the picture still rested on his bedside table. Letting out a small sound of frustration.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo looked up from his computer as he heard a knock on his door. "Who is it?"  
  
"Quatre" replied a soft voice from the other side and Duo cursed softly.  
  
"Just a minute!" He quickly shoved the objects scattered on the floor under the large bed. Finally satisfied that nothing could be seen, he minimized the window on his computer and yelled "You can come in now!"  
  
The door slowly swung open to reveal the young Arabian who was smiling tentatively at him. Duo grinned and waved him over to the desk where he pulled up another chair. "Hey Quat…what's up?"  
  
Quatre smiled brightly now. At least Duo wasn't hurt enough yet to let it show. "Duo, I need to talk to you," he said seriously, as he sat down beside the braided boy.  
  
"Ok, shoot," answered Duo, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"It's about Heero…"  
  
Duo went pale in a matter of seconds as he realized what Quatre might mean. Quatre saw this and it proved to confirm his suspicions. Duo felt a small hand on his own as he stared at the blond in shock. How did he find out!?  
  
"Duo," he heard the voice say soothingly. "It's ok, I'm not going to tell him." That did manage to put Duo at ease a bit but then his friend finished what he had to say.  
  
"But I think YOU should."  
  
Duo looked at him as if he had grown another head. "Are you crazy Quatre! He'd kill me!"  
  
Quatre looked at him sympathetically. "How do you know that Duo? Has he given you reason to believe that?"  
  
Duo didn't' say anything but stared at Quatre incredulously. Quatre knew him well enough to realize just how close he had come before to being killed by the perfect soldier.  
  
"Ok, maybe that was the wrong question…but seriously Duo. Since you've moved here with us, has he not shown effort to befriend you at least?"  
  
Duo had to admit, he was right. Heero had actually talked things out with him instead of ignoring him like he had in the war. He WAS making an effort, but still…  
  
"Even so Quat, he still loves Relena, if I were to jump into the fray, just think of how messed up it would get!"  
  
Quatre shook his head. "THAT's where you're wrong Duo. I don't' care what you might say about Heero, It's YOU that's depriving yourself of happiness."  
  
Duo didn't say anything, he knew it was true.   
  
"You think that it is he who is avoiding happiness…You want him to be happy don't you…Duo?"  
  
Duo sat for a moment before nodding. "That's ALL I want."  
  
Quatre smiled at him. "Then stop trying to push your dream for his life onto him. It's not what would make him happy and he seems to have realized this. You need to realize this as well and give him the happiness that you really CAN offer!"  
  
"But how can you say that Relena wont make him happy?! I can't offer him anything! Not like she can! I have no real family, no money, hell I'm mooching off of you for a god damned house…"  
  
"…and you love him more deeply than I'm sure anyone ever has." Quatre finished. Duo was still doubtful but Quatre grasped his hand firmly. "Stop this Duo. Your killing yourself and you're going to lose him if you keep pushing him away like this. You were planning to sabotage Relena's wedding weren't you?"  
  
Duo threw his hands up in exasperation. "How the hell am I so predictable?!"  
  
Quatre smiled at him. "Well, everyone knew that you were always trying to get those two together, Relena is suddenly getting married to someone else and you disappear and miss meals…you do the math. It wasn't that hard to figure out what you were up to."  
  
Duo hung his head a bit but managed to give Quatre a smile as he got up to leave. "Thanks Quat…I'll think about what you said."   
  
Quatre smiled at him once more and left without another word.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That was a bit short, but the next chapter is gonna take place a few days later. I think this one is gonna be loooong :D  
Basic summary: Duo finally gets the guts to act upon his feelings, but what will Heero make of them. And what has Duo forgotten heheh…until next time ;) 


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! I'm making a desperate attempt to update regularly, and since I'm stuck at school for * looks at clock * four more hours to watch the musical tonight (^_^;;) I decided to get moving. Like I said.I'm hoping this chapter will be the longest yet in the story. * cracks knuckles * ok.lets get going ^_~  
  
Same warnings and disclaimers as always.Pairings: 1x2, Relena+OC, Hilde+OC, maybe some hints of 3+4 but not very noticeable and perhaps a smidgen of 5+Sally though the last two aren't focused on at all ^_^;; gomen to all of you 3+4 and 5+sally people out there.I just wanna keep the focus on 1x2 k?  
  
Thanks to reviewers: Emily Hato (hehe.I need the caffeine to stay awake at the hours I'm usually writing ^_~), Serafina (lol.don't worry duo wont suffer forever, I promise), mayu kawaii (thanx ^_^ but I'm afraid I'm avoiding relena bashing in this one as much as possible :P), Strider Battle (yes don't worry, this is 1x2 fic.or course there'll be more!), unlistedtrout (thanks! Sometimes I think I go to far into their minds ^_^;;), CSMars (lol, sensitive Dorothy.I figured she'd change after the war too so I'm glad you like it ^_^), Alex (I'm happy you're enjoying it :) ), Cat (ooh sweet tarts! Can I have some! Lol), Violet tears (hehe, I still feel bad for making people wait so long -_-;;), Daughter of Night, (I feel that falling "in love" too fast causes problems too.that's the reason I can never seem to write a lot of one-shots.lol they happen too fast :P), Super Poodle (0.0 * runs for cover waving a little white flag * I'm working on it! And don't worry, he wont doubt himself forever ^_~), Leaf Zelindor (no problem! Glad you like!)  
  
Please review! I'm not a very "seasoned writer" and reviews encourage me to keep going. Even if you've already reviewed, keep me up to date with how you feel about the later chapters ^_~ Arigatou!  
  
OK on to the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Heero awoke on the following Monday, it was raining. He stood and walked over to the window, seemingly mesmerized by the drops falling from the sky. Sitting on the window seat and bending one of his legs to his chest he stared at the dark sky.  
  
It had been awhile since he had seen rain like this. Real rain. Not the artificial kind on the colonies. Or the misty drizzle that would occur every few days on earth. But pouring rain. The fat droplets falling from the clouds and landing with a satisfying 'splat' on the windowpane.  
  
Absently he wondered when he had started looking at things so closely, but the thought was ignored as he studied the expanse of sky covered by dark cotton.  
  
When had his life gotten so complicated? He asked himself as the drops continued to fall against the glass. During the war, he had had only the purpose of a soldier. He wasn't even supposed to live to see the end of it.  
  
And then Relena had come into his life, and he thought that he would be content to live with her for the rest of his existence. But he realized now that that would never have made him happy. And it certainly would not have made her happy.  
  
Duo told him that night that he needed to hold onto something. Hold on to what? He was still trying to find the answer to this question, even thought the confrontation had happened over a week ago.  
  
In fact, Heero was surprised at just how much Duo had entered his thoughts in the past week. He couldn't get why Duo would be so concerned about his supposed happiness that he would go as far as sabotaging a wedding to get Relena an he together. He didn't think that the plan had changed, seeing as the baka had yet to cease his strange behavior.  
  
But Duo hadn't said anything to him about it since then. In fact, Duo seemed to be avoiding him. Heero frowned a bit.  
  
After sitting there for a few moments reflecting, he sighed and stood to get ready to work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo rested his head against the window as he hugged both legs to himself in a tight ball. He sighed happily as he watched the rain. It was nice to see real rain for once. The colonies just couldn't compare.  
  
He hadn't really talked to Heero since the confrontation in the kitchen a week ago. Duo had started working in the large garage of the Preventers headquarters, but he had constantly thought about the ex-pilot of Wing.  
  
Of course he had remembered what Quatre said to him that day, but it seemed that every time he got anywhere near talking to Heero about his feelings, he would clam up again and walk the other way, pretending he had not meant to say anything.  
  
Duo lifted his head a bit, and dropped it again, making it collide with the window with a soft 'thunk' of frustration.  
  
'You're such a coward Maxwell' his mind taunted.  
  
'Am not.' he countered.  
  
'Then why are you so afraid to approach him? You've been avoiding him and you know it.'  
  
'Have not!'  
  
Somewhere in his mind he was sure that it wasn't exactly normal to argue with your thoughts but he supposed he could blame it on the early hour.  
  
'You know you have Maxwell. Don't deny it. You spend all of your time at work, and you locked yourself in your room over the weekend.'  
  
Duo didn't disagree. It was true that he had spent nearly everyday from 7 to 10 working at Preventers and during Saturday and Sunday he had continued with his plan for Relena's wedding, which was in a mere seven days. Everything was ready.  
  
But he was starting to have second thoughts.  
  
'What if you're wrong Maxwell? What if he was telling the truth when he said that he didn't love her? You'll be ruining her wedding for nothing'  
  
Damn that voice was annoying.  
  
'No, I'm right, and they'll both realize it when I'm finished.'  
  
The little voice didn't seem to reply to that so Duo lifted himself to prepare for another long workday.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero had no idea why he was here.  
  
He stood above the garage, scanning the area for.aha! There. Only one person had hair like that! He made his way down the steel staircase and headed over to where a long rope of chestnut hair was peeking out from under what looked like a vehicle being upgraded for field work.  
  
He cleared his throat and a hand waving impatiently appeared next to the braid.  
  
"Yeah yeah just a minute!" came a muffled and seemingly frustrated voice from under the car. Heero smirked at the impatient tone that Duo had often had to use with him personally.  
  
Duo's body came sliding from underneath the car and violet eyes widened when recognition hit.  
  
"Heero! What are you doing down here!?" Duo asked, grinning and standing to wipe the grease from his hands with a towel hanging near the car.  
  
Heero, avoided the question by gesturing towards the car. "What are you working on?"  
  
Duo looked surprised for a minute but laughed and explained. "Oh that? I'm just fixing the brakes, adding some thrusters, energy cells, missiles.Y'know, basic tune-up for Preventers ne?"  
  
Heero smiled a bit. But didn't say anything else for a minute or two.  
  
Unable to stand the silence Duo finally spoke. "So, is there any particular reason you came down here? I mean, you didn't just wanna see the car did ya?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inside, Duo was fidgeting nervously. His jokers mask firmly in place, he refused to let Heero see how anxious he was. But if Heero didn't tell him what he was doing there soon, he was probably going to crack.  
  
Lost in his thoughts, Duo almost didn't catch what Heero asked next.  
  
"Would you like to go get some lunch? There's a Panera down the street. My treat."  
  
Duo looked at him disbelievingly. Did he just?.Duo grinned from ear-to-ear as he enthusiastically replied.  
  
"Sure! Just let me get cleaned up a bit.I sorta look like I just got dumped in a tub of gasoline." he laughed and saw Heero crack a small smile at the joke "Meet me in the lobby, ok?" Heero nodded once and Duo headed off to his office in the back.  
  
He reached the office quickly, happier than he had been most of the week. A full hour, out at Panera with Heero. Suddenly, realization dawned on him. A full hour!? At Panera!? With Heero!?  
  
'Shit!' he thought, 'what was I thinking?!' He winced as he realized that he hadn't been thinking, and had been acting much like a teenage schoolgirl. He wanted to cry just thinking of how hard it was going to be to keep his mouth shut when Heero and he were alone for that long.  
  
"Good going Maxwell" he muttered as he pulled off his jumpsuit. Washing his face and hands he grabbed his coat and walked out to face the inevitable, once again slapping on a grin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero didn't know what had been running through his mind when he had asked Duo to go out to lunch with him. It had been a spur of the moment thing. An excuse to be with Duo a bit longer and perhaps question him further about his behavior. Though for some reason he found that he could settle for just the first.  
  
He saw Duo walk out of the doorway from the garage, a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Ready!" he announced as he reached Heero, his jacket swinging over his shoulder.  
  
The two boys signed out and walked through the large doors. Turning right they began to walk down the street, Duo already voicing a one-sided debate over his food choices.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Upon arriving at Panera, the two were surprised to find that the place was nearly empty. Usually, it was extremely busy this time of day. Deciding not to complain, Duo led the way to the counter and placed his order.  
  
"A bacon chicken sandwich with a soda please!" he said the woman behind the counter grinning.  
  
"Sure thing! And for you sir?"  
  
Heero thought for a moment and finally decided "A Chef's salad...and a soda."  
  
"Ok, that comes to.$15.87 please."[1]  
  
Heero took out his wallet and paid for both meals and Duo squirmed a bit nervously. He wasn't used to being treated to lunch by someone else. Usually it was him doing the paying.  
  
Putting his wallet into his back pocket and telling the woman his name, Heero didn't seem to notice Duo's sudden nervousness and he headed over to pick up the meals. When the pick up for 'Yuy' was called, they both grabbed their respective trays and went to sit at a table in the corner.  
  
After a moment of silence as they both began to dig into their food, Duo decided that he once again had to make some noise.  
  
"So.Heero, was there something you needed to talk about?" He figured that if Heero would take the time to go out and buy him lunch, he needed to talk or ask a favor. So he waited.  
  
Heero looked up at him for a moment, seemingly confused. "Do I have to have a reason to want to eat with you?"  
  
Duo looked down at his food. Heero continued to stare at him questioningly and he replied "No no.I was just wondering. You know.that's just usually the motive when you take someone out to eat." Inside his spirit rose once more at Heero's comment. Heero wanted to take him out?  
  
Heero watched him for a moment longer before refocusing on his salad and continuing. "Well there was something I wanted to say." he began.  
  
The euphoric feeling vanished as those words came out. Of course. "Oh, I see." he replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero looked up at the boy sitting across from him. Damn it! There was that disappointment in his voice again! What had he done now?  
  
His thoughts were interrupted as Duo looked up, smiling again. "So.what is it?"  
  
But Heero didn't fall for it this time. He knew that he had heard the sadness in Duo's voice just moments before. This was a mask.  
  
Suddenly, he was angry. All he wanted was to try and fit in. To make his friends happy. Why was Duo always so disappointed in him?!  
  
"What am I doing wrong!?"  
  
Oops, he hadn't meant for that last part to come out. But it had. And Duo was now staring at him in surprise.  
  
Calming down a bit he tried to explain. "Duo, I.I don't understand. Why are you so disappointed in me? Why do you feel that you have to put me back with Relena? Am I doing something wrong? Are you trying to get rid of me?" he looked up. For some reason he felt that he wouldn't be able to stand it is that last part was true.  
  
"Am I that bad of a friend?" he finished quietly, looking down again and glaring at his plate halfheartedly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo didn't say anything for a good five minutes. Whatever he had been expecting, it WASN'T that. The meaning of Heero's words eventually sunk in after a moment and he suddenly panicked. That wasn't the truth at all! But what could he say?  
  
Finally, he decided it was all or nothing. Grabbing Heero's sleeve quickly, causing the boy in front of him to look up and meet his eyes he said in a low voice that he felt clearly showed his panic.  
  
"Heero.It's not you! You're a great friend.it's just."  
  
He saw Heero wait for him to continue, patiently watching Duo as he fidgeted and looked down again, letting go of Heero's arm nervously. After a minute he finally finished.  
  
".I.I don't want you to be just my friend."  
  
Damn! That hadn't come out right, but maybe.  
  
Heero had yet to reply and Duo peeked up at him to see that he looked extremely surprised.but not disgusted. A bit of hope bloomed in his chest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Did he just hear what he thought he heard? Or maybe it was his imagination.  
  
He looked at Duo uncertainly. It had obviously taken all that he had to make that confession.but.it didn't make sense. If what Duo just said meant what he thought it meant then.  
  
"Then.why?"  
  
Duos head shot up at that. It seemed he hadn't been expecting that.  
  
"Why would you go through so much.to.make me love her?"  
  
Duo stared at him for a long time. Seemingly speechless. But then he said, still in a quiet voice. "She makes you.happy."  
  
Heero could see just how upset the braided boy was about the whole situation. But he decided that it was time to put an end to this stubborn notion that he seemed to have.  
  
"Duo." Heero began firmly, taking Duos tense hand in between his own two, much to the obvious surprise of the latter, "I don't love her like that." He made sure that his tone made that very clear. "I found out that.well, I love her, more like, a sister. Like the family that I never had. Yes I thought that I would be happy with her, but I realized now that that wasn't true." He looked Duo straight in the eye, making sure that what he was saying was making it through. Duo's wide eyes proved that to be true.  
  
"Please stop this Duo"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo was shocked. Heero was taking this way too well. His hand was tingling from being held by the cobalt-eyed boy in front of him and he was sure that his heart rate had increased about ten-fold.  
  
Looking into those intense eyes, he saw only concern and.truth.  
  
But that meant, he really, didn't want to be with Relena? He searched those eyes again. They were confidant in their decision, he could tell. Finally his mind was able to accept it. Heero was not in love with Relena. The knowledge finally registered and it felt as if a great weight had been lifted from his chest.  
  
Caught up in his musings, he almost didn't notice when Heero hesitantly lifted his hand and delivered a small kiss to his palm. Almost didn't.  
  
Duo's eyes, if possible, widened even further, and Heero looked a bit embarrassed at having shown such feeling to the other, but didn't seem to regret it. In fact he managed a weak smile and said quietly.  
  
"Maybe we should have lunch together more often."  
  
Duo just grinned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heading back to Preventers, neither said a word. Duo couldn't stop grinning, his hand firmly clasped in Heero's, and Heero was busy thinking about the sudden change of events.  
  
He didn't know what had caused him to do what he did at the restaurant, it just felt right. He wasn't exactly sure what he was feeling at the moment, but sneaking a glance at Duo, he smiled. If it could get his friend to smile like that, it was definitely worth it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[1] lol, one thing about Panera.great food.but some of the prices *shakes head*  
  
Ok.so that's it for this chapter. It wasn't quite as long as I'd been expecting, but its pretty long. And.It's got some actual 1+2 in it! Wufei: But Heero's not sure of his feelings.that means it isn't really 1+2 Shhhhhh ^_^;; umm hehe, well I couldn't just have him jumping in and saying oh yes I love you too Duo! That's unrealistic! Duo: *grumbling* I wouldn't have minded. Heero: neither would I. C'mon guys give me a break! Anyway, I promise the next chap will have some definite starts of REAL 1+2 ;) and it should be out.by the end of the week? *crosses fingers* see ya then! 


	11. Chapter 11

Hey there! I actually started this at school, but I left it there over the week-end and it is stuck there for two-weeks becasue Im on vacation -_-;; Well to make up for it, Im hoping to finish this story by the middle of vacation, and hopefully get a good part of Captive done as well. Though hopefully Im starting a job at the library soon and may have only the nights to write. Either way, this fic will be finished before vacation is up ^_^  
  
Thanks to reviewers CSMars, Violet tears, Otaku12 (*nods*, that was trowa but unfortunately Im not focusing on 3x4 in this fic ^_^;; gomen. but be on the lookout for Captive, the second part is a complete 3X4 ;) ), Leaf Zelindor  
  
Please review! Thanx!  
  
Same warnings and disclaimers as always.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo bounded down the stairs, causing Quatre to look up from his paper which he was reading at the large kitchen table. "Morning Cat!"  
  
Quatre was a bit confused at the sudden return of Duo's happy-go-lucky demeanor, but glad. He had been starting to worry that the old Duo would never return. Still, he was curious at the sudden change...  
  
"Um...Duo?"  
  
Duo turned to face him, a bagel stuck in his mouth and his arms clumsily trying to force themselves into his long jacket sleves. He stared at him for a minute before removing the food item. "Yeah Cat?"  
  
The blond didn't quite know how to approach the subject so he decided subtlety was called for. "Where are you heading? I thought the mecahnics didn't work today..."  
  
Duo smiled as he grabbed a glass of orange juice as well. "They don't" he assured, "Im going out to that new amusement park with Heero!"  
  
Quatres eyes lit up. "So you finally told him??!" he asked eagerly putting the paper down and standing.   
  
Duo smiled but couldn't conceal his slight embarassment. "Yeah, i did. When we were out at lunch yesterday."  
  
Quatre nodded, he had seen the two walk out of the office together the other day, and Duo HAD seemed a lot happier when they returned. "So...I take it he returns the feelings?"  
  
After he said it he immediately wanted to take it back. Duos grin faded and he looked a bit uncomfortable.   
"Well, he never really did say what HE thought on the whole situation. And I never really asked. You know...I was to busy getting over the shock that he hadn't killed me for admitting it..."  
  
Quatre hesitated for only a moment before walking over and putting his hand on his comrades shoulder. "Hey, just give it time. He just got out of a relationship that confused him, he probably just needs time to think about things."  
  
Duo didn't say anything for minute, and Quatre got a bit worried but felt relief when a genuine smile graced his friends features once more.   
  
"Yeah, you're right Cat, I just need to give it some time. Thanks a lot! I'll see you tonight!" With that, the braided boy made a dash for the front door and with a slam, disappered.  
  
Quatre picked up his newpaper once more pensively, before a sudden thought struck him. 'Wait, did he just say, the new amusment park? Heeros taking Duo to the new amusement park?!' he suddenly put his paper back down a picked up the phone dialing quickly. 'This I cant miss...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Heero! Come check this out!" Duo called from his position in front of one of the cages. After meeting Heero at the Preventers office where the ex-pilot of wing still had some paper-work to finish, the two had walked the four blocks to the park, which to Duo's delight, had arrived together with the circus.  
  
Duo happily pointed out the two small lion cubs tumbling and sparring with eachother in the cage as Heero made his way the the highly-energized boy's side. Smiling at the Duos enthusiasm, Heero read the small plaque that was nailed to the cage. "Gary and Girde" he read aloud. "they were born in captivity and are going to be raised as performers by the circus..."  
  
"That's so cool! I wonder if they like it here..." Duo mused aloud.  
  
"Im sure they like it just fine Duo," Heero assured with a small smile. "After all, it's what they know, it be dangerous to let them go into the wild when they are not trained to take care of themselves."  
  
Duo smiled up at him. "Yeah, you're probably right!"  
  
Inside, Heero cheered. It seemed now that they had cleared things up at Panera, Duo wasn't so dissapointed with him all the time. Duo seemed to be enjoying himself, and he was for once assured that his actions had been the right ones. Lost in his musings, he almost didn't notice as Duo grabbed his arm and started pulling him towards the rides.  
  
"Uh...Duo?"  
  
"mm?" came the distracted answer, as Duo attempted to chose which ride to try first.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
Duo looked at him as if the answer was obvious. (a/n which in fact it was, but we wont tell our little perfect soldier that now will we? ;) )  
  
"We're going to try some of these awesome rides!" He pointed in the direction of the steel rollar coaster that had been flown in piece by piece from some american park in florida. "Check out that coaster!"  
  
Heero looked skeptical. The coaster was large, that was for sure, however, they had bee Gundam pilots, how entertaining could a roller coaster be? But Duo's pleading eyes won him over and he reluctantly got in line behind his companion.   
  
As they made they're way through elaborately themed decor, which included a large stone castle to walk through, they began an easy conversation. They started off talking about the ride and the park, but somehow it lead to stories about what had happened to them in the time after the war. However they were both surprisingly relaxed as the stood in the slow moving line and chatted.  
  
"...Jeez! You would not believe the people she invited! As the best man I was absolutely swamped with work [1]. Wanting to leave the two lovebirds to their own devices, everyone decided that they should contact ME instead. Therefore I was the one who got stuck with seating arrangements and whatnot. It was a near disaster!"  
  
Heero chuckled a bit at the image of Duo trying to arrange a full engagement party on his own.   
  
Duo smiled at him, it was good to see heero having a good time for once. Then he asked, "So what about you? I've told you the fiasco that was my life after the war...What happened to you?"  
  
Heero was quiet before answering. "After I moved in with Relena, basically my life just became an endless line of banquets, parties and social gatherings, there was really not much exciting about it..."  
  
Duo's eyes widened, "You mean to tell me NOTHING out of the ordinary ever happened to you at those parties?"  
  
Suddenly Heero's eyes took on a foreign glint as he spoke again.   
  
"Well...there was that one time...somewhere near a year ago. I saw a man, namely a brother of the hostess seeming not to enjoy himself...so i decided that his wine was much to mild..."  
  
Duo grinned mischieviously, though inwardly he was shocked. Who would've known that Heery Yuy had a mischievious side?  
  
"So I made sure that everything he got that night was exceptionally strong." he smirked triumphantly. "Lets just say that the night ended with him being forcibly put to bed by yours truly, by order of Ms. Peacecraft-darlian.   
  
Duo couldn't help it. He cracked. He cluched his sides as he laughed. Who would have thought Heero would do such a thing!? And of all people to do it to! "Did either of them find out?!" he managed through laughs.  
  
Heero shook his head, still smirking.  
  
Duo, if possible, laughed even harder imagining Zechs trying to figure out how he ended up dead drunk. "Wow, those parties must have been extremely boring for you to revert to practical jokes heero." he smiled.  
  
Heero smiled as well. He loved to see his friend so happy. And it was even better to know that it was he who had brought it about. He made a promise that he would never purposely make the boy in front of him frown again. He was too beautiful when smiling for Heero to unnecisserily cause him unhappiness...  
  
Wait a mintue.   
  
Beautiful?   
  
Where'd that come from?  
  
Heero stared at the figure in front of him in confusion before his still laughing comrade spoke up again.  
  
"Well, it's proof that you've changed Heero," he smiled, "the perfect soldier of before would never have wasted time on something as trivial as a practical joke..." Duo was still grinning, but noticed that heero's face had once again gone neutral at the mention of the perfect soldier personna.  
  
'Shit I just HAD to bring it up didn't I?'  
  
Heero stared at the face that was less than an inch lower than his own for a full minute before reaching out his hand to caress the pale cheek. He saw violet eyes widen as he did so and he slowly moved his thumb along the now slack jawline, smiling a bit and whispering "Maybe it's just YOU rubbing off on me...ne?"  
  
Duo didn't say anything, just continued to stare as heero caressed his cheek gently. The action was so careful, so uncertain...just as he opened his mouth to answer, they reached a junction in the path they had been following. He turned his head and Heero released his face reluctantly to walk over and read the sign.   
  
"The sign labels the path the right fire, and the one to the left ice." he read, as Duo aproached him from behind.   
  
"What does that mean?" Duo asked, still trying to ignore the tingling of his face.  
  
Heero shrugged. "I think were supposed to pick one..."  
  
Duo looked pensive for a moment and finally shrugged, grinning at Heero, and headed to the right. Heero following close behind after giving the sign one last glance.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That...was...AWESOME!!" exclaimed Duo, as the harnesses lifted and allowed them to dismount the ride.   
  
After walking another path of the castle, they had finnaly come to the docking bay, where Duo had insisted that they wait an extra ten minutes for the front seats. Heero hadn't minded, and secretly, he was glad that they had as well. From the back, he had guessed that the ride would have been like any other roller coaster, but from the front...  
  
"Lets go again!" Duo grabbed Heeros wrist but Heero didn't move. Duo's face flashed with a bit of hurt but Heero quickly made ammends.   
  
"Why dont we grab a pass [2] from the entrance and come back after some lunch. That way we wont have to wait in line again, and we can get something to eat."  
  
Duo grinned and agreed. So grabbing passes from the machines in front of the large castle, they headed over to a little cafe. They found a table quickly and sat down.  
  
They ate without much incident. Chatting easily as they had when waiting in line. By the end of lunch, but boys were smiling an enjoying themselves immensly.   
  
As they walked out of the cafe, they noticed that they're passes were for 2:30. It was only about 1:00.   
  
"So what do you want to do?" Heero asked. Duo checked his park guide.   
  
"Hey! Theres a performance at the circus tent in about ten minutes that we could watch."  
  
Heero nodded. Since the circus would leave soon, and the park was now a permanent establishment, it would make sense to visit the former now, and wait till next time to make sure the park was thouroughly enjoyed.  
  
Next time.  
  
He liked the sound of that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo was having the time of his life. he had never really been able to just enjoy being out with Heero, and he could see that Heero was trying to make it a pleasant experience.   
  
'And hes succeded beyond even his wildest dreams he told himself happily remembering the incident in the roller coaster line, his cheek still replaying the moment with a lingering phantom touch.  
  
He really did want to see the circus. He knew that Heero loved the animals and he himself had never really watched a performance.   
  
Upon reaching the tent entrance, they were both surpirsed to be greeted by a familiar brunette.  
  
"Catherine???!" questioned Heero in surprise. This was unexpected. He hadn't know that it was Trowa's circus band that was here. Then that meant..."Will Trowa be performing today?"   
  
Catherine smiled "Heero! Duo! It's good to see you. Yes Trowa's perfoming. He just got off of vacation."  
  
Duo grinned. he didn't know Catherine that well but she was nice enough. "Yeah, he told us he had been on vacation. I didn't know you guys were here though."  
  
Catherine answered laughing a bit. "We just arrived a few days ago. Yesterday was our first performance here. We figured with Universal opening this new amusement park here, it would be the best place to attract customers."  
  
Duo nodded in understanding. "Good strategy. So...you gonna sell us some tickets?"  
  
Catherines grin grew even wider. "Of Course! But you'd better hurry, the shows just about to start" She handed them their tickets and they payed her, entering the tent just as the lights were turned off. They managed to find a seat and made themselves comfortable to watch the show.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The show started off with all of the performers parading around the middle of the large tent. Duo was captivated by the bright costumes and animals put on display, and his face showed it.  
  
"I can't believe they actually brought elephants...and look! There are those two cubs we saw earilier!" The two mentioned lion cubs came tumbling into the arena, chasing eachothers tails and generally showing off for the crowd.  
  
Heero however, was not watching the show quite as closely as he was his companions features. He found himself staring at the way the boys eyes lit up as each new animal and performer entered the ten at the far end. How his head darted from one of the figures to the other, trying to take in everything at once. He hadn't noticed he'd been staring until Duo turned to tell him something and caught him.  
  
"umm...Heero?"  
  
Heero mentally shook his head. "Hn?"  
  
Duo looked a bit uneasy, and Heero repremanded himself in his mind for staring as he did. The braided boy pointed to one of the clowns that had just appeared and managed a grin. Heero followed his hand and saw what had caught the boys attention. It was Trowa, dressed up as clown with half of a smiling mask. Heero grinned. "Trowa..."  
  
Duo smiled and stood up "TROWA!!" he yelled, waving his hands frantically. He saw the yell reach the well-trained ears of the fellow ex-pilot and he looked up and nodded once, a small smile appearing on the uncovered part of his face.  
  
Sitting back down, Duo flagged down a man selling popcorn and bought a box, stuffing the well buttered bits into his mouth as he continued to watch the show. But a question kept bothering him: Had Heero been watching him? Sure he was happy that his companion was finally paying attention to him, but he had never really thought about what would happen after he told the boy how he felt. How would Heero see him now?  
  
He looked over at the tousled haired boy sitting next to him. He was watching the show, A small smile playing at his features as Trowa faced down Catherine who was hurling knives at the silently mocking clown. Duo couldn't help the large grin that took over his face at that point. Whether the boy next to him was attracted to him or not. He was obviously enjoying himself. He was happy, and for Duo, that was enough for now...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*reads that over again* Damn that wasn't how I was supposed to end it. The next chapter will be out tomorrow. I swear! Actually, now that Im going over this, there are several things that I'd like to change...but they'll have to wait for now ;) See ya soon!   
btw, can enyone figure out what ride they were on? My only hint is that its in Universal Orlando ;)   
  
[1] hehe, this happened to one of my friends fathers when he uncle got married :P and it WAS a near disaster...  
[2] i firmly believe that in the future, all amusment parks should have the passes that they use at the parks in florida (nods) makes the day much more enjoyable ;) 


	12. Chapter 12

Hello! This chapter is gonna get on my nerves..i just know it -_-;; anyway, thank you SO much for the reviews...you DONT know how much they mean to me ^_^  
  
And Congrats to silverspirit...the ride WAS dueling dragons, my absolute favorite one at that park ;) They couldn't get me off :P  
  
Same Warnings and Disclaimers  
  
This is sort of a double chapter...but there's a good reason...and I didn't have time to beta the second part so watch out for errors...*ducks head in shame* Sorry!! ^-^;;;  
  
Ok, on to chapter 12!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero noticed that his companion was unusually quiet as the exited the circus tent, but just as he was about to ask about it, he heard a familiar voice calling to them from the tent entrance that they had just left.  
  
"Heero! Duo!"   
  
Heero looked back and smiled a bit when he saw Quatre tugging on Trowas arm, leading him towards them. He grabbed Duo's arm, and when Duo looked up in question he nodded his head toward the two.   
  
'That's strange, why didn't he hear them?' he thought to himself as he saw recognition finally hit the braided boy. Quatre and Trowa finally reached them, Quatres features seemingly permanently stapled into a large grin.  
  
"I saw you in the tent from behindstage but I didn't want to ruin your show." Quatre explained, giving Duo a small wink as Heero nodded to Trowa in greeting. Duo managed somehow not to blush. 'I can't believe he followed me here!' his head screamed.  
  
Trowa, as he often did now, chose to speak up. "I didn't know you were interested in amusment parks or the circus Heero."  
  
Heero caught the knowing grin on his friends face and allowed a smirk to creep onto his face as he shrugged.  
  
Duo's head finally shot up. "Crap! Heero, we have to get back to that coaster! See you later guys!" was all that Duo shouted as he now grabbed Heero's arm and began to pull him in the general direction of the ride.  
  
Heero's eyes widened as he remembered they're tickets and he nodded. He looked back at their two friends and after a quick apology, managed to ask them to meet Duo and he at a restaurant down the street from the park for dinner all the while being pulled away by the arm by his companion.   
  
Quatre grinned and looked up at Trowa, who was also smiling. "Maybe things will turn out alright after all" he murmered, remembering both of the boys happy expressions as they left. His boyfriend pulled him into and embrace from behind.  
  
"Perhaps they will" Trowa agreed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After another round on Dueling dragons, Heero and Duo walked around in search of something else to do. Spotting a basketball booth, Duo tugged on his friend arms and gestured toward it. Heero nodded and they headed over.  
  
"Five tokens for three shots! Three baskets large prize, two baskets small prize! Come try your luck! Ahh, hello, care to give it a shot?"  
  
"Hell yeah!" Duo smiled as he handed the man his tokens that they have recieved at the entrance with their passes, his eyes obviously coveting the large prize, which was a black basketball with, oddly enough, had a picture of the grim reaper, holding a large scythe on its side.[1]   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero watched as Duo picked up the basketball that was placed before him and stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth a bit in concentration. He couldn't help but smile a bit at that. It was definitely cute.  
  
Duo took the shot and made it easily. With a whoop of victory he grabbed the next ball that was handed to him, but just as he was making the shot, a kid ran by behind him, distracting him, and he missed. Not having the heart to yell at the kid, who had not realized what he had done, he sullenly made the third shot and recieved a smaller orange basketball for his efforts and began to head away from the booth.   
  
Seeing the look on his friends face, Heero threw out a hand and stopped him, digging his own tokens out and handing them to the man. Taking the basketball, he quickly made the three shots without any interruptions. The man looked amazed but handed him the basketball that Duo had had his eyes on.   
  
Heero turned and handed the ball to Duo, and Duo took it, his eyes wide. At first Heero once again thought he had done something wrong when his companion remained silent, but suddenly the braided boy looked up at him happily, his eyes glowing, and heero relaxed.  
  
"Thanks Heero!" he smiled and Heero gave him a small grin in return, grateful that he seemed to be doing his self-imposed job of keeping his friend happy. It seemed he was finally doing things right. Looking at his watch he noticed it was starting to get late and that they needed to leave soon if they wanted to beat the rush out of the park for dinner. Relaying the news to Duo they started to head for the exit.  
  
They decided it would be easier to just walk to the restaurant rather than wait for a cab. It wasn't that far but they could see that Quatre and trowa had not arrived yet as they scanned the room.   
  
"Trowa must have a performance just before" speculated Duo out loud. Heero nodded his agreement with the assessment.   
  
"How many sir?" asked the waitress politely as she began to gather menus from the stand next to her.   
  
"Four" replied Duo. She nodded, scooping up two more menus. "Will the others be joining you?"  
  
They nodded and she smiled and gestured for them to follow her. The restaurant wasn't big but it was nice enough. Not too fancy, but not your average diner. It was just right. Duo suddenly spoke up.  
  
"Are those seats by the windows upstairs by any chance open?"   
  
The girl looked confused.   
  
"Could you excuse me a moment she sid uncertainly and went off behind the doors to the kitchen. Heero looked at his friend questioningly but Duo just smiled and grinned. The girl came out again, this time smiling.  
  
"Ahh, so you must know the manager." she grinned as she picked up their menus and changed direction to head toward a tarp. Pulling it aside she let the two walk through and they stood facing an elevator. Entering it, the girl punched in some numbers and the three of them rode upwards for quite awhile it seemed. When they reached their destination Heero's eyes bugged at what he saw. The walls to the room were actually made of glass, showing a wonderful view of the town and in the distance, the ocean. There was no one else up there, and there was only one table.   
  
"Please, have a seat" the girl told them, placing menus and place settings on the table. "I'll inform the manager that you're here and I'll bring up your friends when they arrive, could i have their names?"  
  
Giving the girl Quatre and trowas names, she nodded and left them. Heero was still staring in awe and Duo was grinning.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo congradulated himself. Looking at Heeros wide eyes he grinned, happy to have surprised him after a day that he felt had been designed especially by Heero for his personal enjoyment.  
  
"You like?" he asked, already knowing the answer he would get out of the normally stoic boy.  
  
"Very much" Heero replied, still staring, dumbstruck at the sight. Duo decided to take his seat and heero soon followed. They sat for awhile in a semi-comfortable silence.  
  
"So, how do you know the manager of this place?" Heero asked, for once deciding to initiate the conversation.   
  
Duo smiled, he had a feeling that Heero would ask that. "Ahh, you see, I helped design this place." He looked at Heero who looked impressed. "The manager is actually an old friend of mine that I met in the orphanage on L2." For a moment it seemed that his memories were going to make him lose his composure, but he shook it off. "I owed him a favor and he needed some money in order for him and his fiance, another girl I know, to get married."  
  
Heero suddenly looked up over his shoulder and Duo turned his head to see the very same 'old friend' walk off of the elevator with his fiance close behind him. The girl looked around her future husband, and seeing Duo she laughed and ran toward him.   
  
"Duo!" she cried happily as she flung herself to him, hugging him quickly she backed away and examined him. "You look well, she turned her head towards Heero. "Who's your friend?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero didn't understand what happened in his gut when he saw the girl fling herself at Duo, but the sick feeling went away when the girl jumped back and switched to clinging to the other strange boy, so Heero chose to ignore it. The girl was pretty, with dark hair and bright blue eyes, and the boy was also dark haired, but his eyes were of a much deeper shade of blue.   
  
He heard the girl address him and he stood up politely. "I am Heero, it is nice to meet you..."   
  
"Mayou, and this is my fiance, Suya" she smiled at him.   
  
"you're Japanese?" he asked in surprise.   
  
"The girl laughed. I guess I am, that's the first language I remember knowing...but I wouldn't know, I met these two at the orphanage."   
  
Heero noticed that that Suya had begun a conversation with Duo without letting go of the girls hand. When they were finished the tall boy looked at him, then back at duo, and then it seemed somewhere in the middle of them. He smiled and nodded. "I'm glad to have met you Heero. Enjoy your meal." With that he dragged his fiance out by one hand, her other occupied in waving goodbye to the two boys frantically. Sitting back down he noticed that Duo was looking pensive. He decided to inquire about it.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"hmm?"  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
Duo looked up, looked a bit confused for a minute, until he shook it off and smiled. "Nah, he just said something that confused me that's all..."  
  
Before he got a chance to ask what Suya had said to him, heero heard the sound of the elevator, and looked to the other side of the room to see their original waitress step off with Trowa and Quatre in tow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo grinned at his friends as they walked in and started a bit of light conversation between the four of them before they ordered. When the meal arrived however, he ate in silence. He was still thinking about what his friend Suya had said to him.  
  
/I'm glad to see you've finally found him Duo./  
/What? What do you mean?/  
/You mean you...i mean the two of you?.../  
/As if.../  
/......./  
  
Normally, a comment like that he would have let pass withoug much thought. But from Suya, it was a totally different story. Ever since they were little, Suya, and the ever present Mayou, who seemed constantly stuck at his side, had been the town matchmakers. They seemed to always make the right descision and always seemed to have a keen sense of who was pining after who.  
  
Duo figured that his feeling for Heero wouldn't have gone unnoticed by them, but why was Suya so surprised that they were not already together? It just didn't feel right.  
  
Duo suddenly felt eyes on him and looked up to see Quatre's worried gaze resting on him. Trowa and Heero had begun talking about something or another, but Quatre seemed too concerned about his downcast aura to join them. Not wanting to worry his friend he smiled reassuringly at the blond and resumed the light chatting with his comrades.  
  
But he never noticed prussian blue eyes that had been watching him out of the corner ever since they began eating...  
  
Eyes that were determined to get to the bottom of their normally chatty friends queer silence...  
  
[1]Im not kidding about this! When I was at an amusment park...that was the prize at one of those booths..grim reaper and all 0.o lol, whats sad is that the first thing i thought when i saw it was "Duo would like that!!" -_-;; I can be such a fangirl sometimes :P  
-----------------------------------------Part two-----------------------------------------------  
When they arrived at home, all four friends were quiet. Mostly due to drowsiness. Even Duo, usually so full of energy was silently yawning and stretching his arms.   
  
It was dark and upon entering the house, they realized that due to some work being done on the cities electricity, none of the lights in the house were functioning.  
  
Tripping over the carpet in the hallway, Quatre also realized that the servants had probably already gone to bed. After all, it had to be after midnight by now. After the restaurant, they had headed over to a karaoke bar at Duo's suggestion, mostly to just watch the people make fools of themselves while they were drunk on stage. Heero and Trowa had seemed slightly amused and he and Duo had been nearly histerical with laughter.   
  
Afterwards they had just talked while taking a walk through the cities large park. They had had thoughts about stopping at a bar for drinks, but by that time, it was so late that few good ones were open anyway.  
  
Quatre opened a drawer near the front door and reached around in it till his hand came in contact with a couple of candles and a lighter. The flashlights unfortuantely, were in a back room. Groping blindly in the darkness, he called for Trowa to help him. Together they managed to get the candles lit. It was only then that they realized that heero and Duo had already disappeared. Shrugging, they both took one of the candles and headed to their room, trustin the former pilots to make it safely to their own.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He had had a feeling that Duo wouldn't wait for Quatre to procure a light source. As they entered the house and realized that the lights were not working, Heero had heard soft footsteps, unusually sure in the darkness creeping out of the entryway. Following the sound, he realized that they were heading towards the bedrooms, and his suspicions were confirmed. Duo was avoiding him.  
  
Heero felt a little hurt by that. Mind you, he didn't exactly know why Duo had decided to try and escape him, but it had been apparent after Duo's suggestion for the karaoke bar after dinner that he did not want to get caught alone with the stoic pilot.  
  
What had gone wrong? he had thought that the day had been pleasent enough...perhaps Duo had thought otherwise? Whatever feeling of accomplishment in the area of friendship, and the bits perhaps could lead to something a bit more, that Heero had accumulated during the day suddenly vanished. He had let Duo down again. Maybe he should just stop trying...  
  
He heard a door just ahead of him open and close. Duo's room. He approached the door carefully and stood outside of it, listening closely. He heard Duo's bag hit the floor and a distinct *fwap* that indicated that Duo had thrown himself on the bed.  
  
Waiting, Heero started to think again. He knew that Duo knew he was there. Why was Duo suddenly upset with him? Perhaps Duo had realized that the Heero he was now was different then the one that Duo had imagined himself being with. He knew now that Duo wanted a real relationship with him, but when Heero couldn't even satisfy him as a friend...what kind of relationship would he ever be able to uphold?   
  
He tried to remember when things had gone downhill during the day. He was sure that the both of them were having the times of their lives...until...until the restaurant...  
  
Heeros eyes widened as he remembered the quiet conversation between his companion and Suya at the restaurant and how silently contemplative Duo had seemed afterwards. Suddenly, the support was gone from where he was leaning, and he realized that the door to duo's room was now open. The owner of said room was watching him from the doorframe, his form illuminated by the moons light coming in through the huge window.  
  
"Something you need?" Duo aked him quietly, not sarcastic, not angry, but a bit resigned, as if he had known that the confrontation would happen, no matter what he did to avoid it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo had flopped on his bed in exhasperation. He had hoped that Heero would go away soon. That he wouldn't have to face him until he collected his thoughts...but he should have known that he would have no such luck. Sighing, he decided to face the inevitable and opened his door, quietly asking Heero what he wanted, but in a way already knowing.  
  
" I think we should talk," was his answer. Duo paused for a moment but nodded and let him in. Better to get this over with...  
  
"Duo, what was it that youre friend said to you that's gotten you this upset?"  
  
Duo could hear the concern in his voice and realized that he thought that Suya had hurt him in some way. Duo quickly dispelled that idea.   
  
"It wasn't anything BAD..per say...it just, made me think...that's all..." Duo realized that it probably wasn't a satifying answer for his friend, but he thankfully saw that he wasn't going to over persue the topic. The comment from Suya had made him think. Well, it really just set off a train of thought that had been building potential all day. What Quatre had said this morning, about giving it time...and especially the small hints that Heero had dropped, but never acted upon.  
  
That was what confused Duo the most. That time at Panera's, when Heero had kissed his palm, when they were in the line for Dueling dragons, when heero had held his face so carefully, and when he had won the basketball for him, without a second thought. Duo had seen these as steps in a favorable direction, but unfortunately Suya's comment had set him back.  
  
Even Suya had seemed to see something there...and yet...  
  
In truth there seemed to be nothing.   
  
They might have the outward appearence of being together, but in truth...they weren't. Perhaps it was heero who wanted to keep it that way? He had thought that perhaps Heero might have the same feelings when he had done those little things for him, and when he had seemed to be watching him at the circus...but maybe he was just trying to be friendly. Maybe he didn't want to hurt his feelings, but perhaps could not truthfully bring himself to feel the same way.   
  
Duos heart clenched at the thought that his friend might have been simply putting up with him for his sake...to make him happy, without really thinking about his own interests...  
  
"Do you want to sit down?" he asked, keeping his voice calm and indicating to the window seat, which was well illuminated by the moonlight outside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero watched the braided boy as he seemed to go off into his own world for a moment after answering him. He stood there until he heard Duo offer him a seat. Heero graciously accepted and they both sat down on the seat by the window.  
  
Heero founf himself waiting again. He knew that his friend wouldn't hold out on him for too long, and he was happily proved right as Duo began to speak uncertainly.  
  
"Heero...why did you take me out today?"  
  
Heero looked at him confusedly. "I wanted you to enjoy yourself..." he answered, dreading what he thought would be the reply, that Duo had had a terrible time.  
  
But Duo didn't say anything. He just had a sad look. Like he had had something unfortunate confirmed for him, yet something he had known all along.   
  
"I see..." he whispered, looking down.  
  
Heero's heart clenched when he saw the upset violet eyes through the dim light. "Duo?"  
  
Suddenly, Duo's voice seemed angry. "Just stop it Heero...stop pretending!"  
  
Heero was honestly confused at the outburst. Pretending? Pretending what?  
  
"You dont have to always make things better for the people around you you know. It's a nice gesture, but this is too much! Why would you take all this time to make sure that I'm happy whe you KNOW that you cant stand to be around me!?" Duo tried to keep his voice down, but the emotion in his words was becoming apparent.  
  
"I know now that you dont even want to be here! You only stick around because you know that I'm miserable! That I'm only happy when you're here!" Duo paused for a long time before drawing his legs up to his chin and whispering to himself. "It's not fair..."  
  
Heero now sat, wide-eyed with shock. How could Duo think something like that? Heero thought for a moment. When he had decided to work on a relationship with Duo...it HAD been to make him happy. He hadn't wanted to see him upset at the time, and he still didn't. Then he noticed something different.   
  
As Duo had said, in the beginning, he had not wanted Duo to be unhappy becasue it felt wrong to do such a thing to a friend. At least, that was what he had come to think. He had never really been put to the test...until he met Duo.   
  
Heero suddenly realized that those heart-wrenches he felt when he upset the violet eyed boy were genuine. It hurt HIM to see the boy upset. He reached out towards the still furious face, stubbornly bent at a downward angle. Duo stiffened when his hand came into contact with the blazing skin of his face, but didn't draw away.  
  
Heero scooted a little closer, his face still blank, yet his mind moving at a mile a minute. Heero realized just how many new emotions the braided boy had exposed him to;   
  
Sadness and pain, when he realized how he had upset him;  
  
Guilt, when he realized that he could never be good enough to keep his friend happy;  
  
compassion, caring, both from his friend, and in his feeling that things could only be right when Duo was smiling...  
  
and perhaps....  
  
Heero tilted Duo's head so that he was forced to look at him.  
  
There were no tears, but he could see the pain that lined the violet depths, their stunning color unfortunately filtered out by the moonlight, but no less expressive. Without quite realizing it, he began to move closer, watching as those orbs grew nearer and nearer until without much thought, he pressed his lips against the one below him softly. He had decided to let his emotions take over as the rational part of his mind struggled to find a reason for his sudden urges.  
  
He didn't know why he did it.  
  
But it didn't feel wrong.  
  
He noticed that Duo's eyes had grown at least four times in size and he smiled a bit. Finally he spoke.  
  
"No Duo, I dont stay just to placate you. I didn't bring you out today to ease any type of guilt...I did it because it hurts me to see you so upset," he spoke truthfully, Duo's eyes, if possible growing even wider. "And there's also the fact...that I'M really happy...when im with YOU..." he whispered, leaning in close to Duo's ear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo was convinced that he was dreaming. He listened as Heero soothed his troubled thoughts, his lips still tingling from the contact. Then he felt Heero lean even further to whisper in his ear.  
  
Yep, definitely dreaming.  
  
But the breath on his ear felt so real, the hands on his face firm. He covered one of them with his own, still staring at Heero's calm face in shock. He felt like he was seriously going to have a heart attack when heero gave him a genuine smile, but instead, he felt as if a dam had broken and he threw both of his arms around heero, his eyes still wide and disbelieving.  
  
He wasn't lying to him...  
  
He had stayed...because he wanted to...  
  
Heero wasn't simply feeling sorry for him.  
  
He squeezed his eyes shut and smiled as her felt strong arms come around him and Heero's lips touch the top of his head.  
  
Maybe things were finally looking up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*cracks knuckles* ok I KNOW....I KNOW this was supposed to be done...*looks at calander* three weeks ago (-_-;;) but neverfear! I will finish it! Mark my word! I knew this would happen...I'd promise the next chappie the next day and then the chapter would give me a hard time *mumbles* anyway...finally looking up! as duo says...see you in the next chappie...what was it that duo forgot...anyone know? ;) 


	13. note

Hey there everyone!  
  
Im finally back from the grave...its been awhile ne? This fic is getting totally revamped. Reread...parts rewritten...the skies the limt...i wont let these fics rot! If you're interested in hearing more, e-mail me at:  
  
deathnspandx121@msn.com  
  
or check back in a couple of days for another update telling you where to find the stories when they're done. 


End file.
